Fortune's Pilot
by FloatingFeathers
Summary: A young woman washes ashore in Port Royale with nothing of her past except strange markings upon her back. Taken in by the newlywed Turners, she attracts no attention to anyone in particular until a certain pirate captain rolls back into town.
1. The Dream Revised

Chapter Revised: 7/10/05

Whew my first fic ladies and gentlemen! YES! I am very excited! I have anticipated this for awhile now! This is not just my first fic that I have posted on myself, this is my first fic in 2 YEARS! That's a very long time for a writer! So without further delay my story!

Summary: A mysterious young woman washes ashore in Port Royale with nothing of her past but a name ingrained into a necklace and strange markings upon her back. Taken in by the newlywed Turners, she attracts no attention to anyone in particular until a certain pirate captain rolls back into town. Adventure and a tiny bit of romance ensues.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean nor any of its characters. It all belongs to the Mouse and Michael Eisner... fudge bunnies and nut jam... don't get me started on CEOs . think happy thoughts... chocolate covered Jack Sparrow... yum... ok I'm better now! . I also do not own the song Des Tages Weihe (I hope that spelling is accurate, I did it from memory); it belongs to Franz Schubert. I do not claim the song nor its translations (my title is one of the translations). Enjoy!

Fortune's Pilot

Floating. My limp body bobbed to the rhythm of the waves, my mind creating music to accompany the undulating motion. _Plunk plunk _The agony in my raw wounds had long subsided, leaving me with a feeling of numbness, of floating. Crashing, salty waves stung my face but only with the fleeting pain of a bee for the creature soon falls dead after committing its first and last violent act. Sunlight danced tauntingly across my face, mocking my plight with golden rays, offering me hope but holding it above me just out of reach. Still none of that seemed to matter at the moment for a song swept through my mind as the cruel sea purred; a song of impending death. _Plunk plunk_

Graceful dancers greeted my vision in a bright, colorful flurry of skirts as the song fluttered about my head, my soul filled with peace and calm as I drifted away from the land of the living. _So this is what dying feels like._, I thought to myself with a mental smile, _It's so lovely, so fair, all these colors._ Death did not frighten me for my aching body longed for the song to end and my mind longed to be laid to rest. _Plunk plunk _Underlying that fatal melody, I found another song but this one came from the earthly realm, the plane that I was leaving. I wanted to voice the words and feel the poetry of that lost song one last time as I opened my mouth to sing.

No notes or rhythms comforted me, only the saltiest water seized my tongue and burned my throat. It was then I lost the calm acceptance of Death's embrace and struggled against him one last time. My weakened arms flailed in an attempt to swim, to bring myself into the living air, to escape my fate. Kicking against the immovable sea, my legs fought to bring my air deprieved mass up. But the water had long before robbed me of my strength and soon my legs cramped and my arms ached.

Death was not too far away. I could see him swimming toward me in fuzzy flashes of vision; dark hair, dark eyes, bronzed skin. Oh but he was handsome, perhaps dying would not be so horrible after all, for Death's face was kind as he grasped my body around the middle and pulled me into his world and my oblivion. His warm, muscled chest nearly scorched my water-frosted skin and I shuddered. Abruptly, my poor, weary flesh scratched against a solid surface, an area as rough as unvarnished wood. _This must be the land of the dead._, I said to myself as my glazed eyes fell upon Death's face above me. His soft mouth moved but my ears absorbed no sound.My vision hazed to black and darkness swallowed me into its depths; I knew no more.

oooooooooooooooooooo

CRASH! OOF! I topple from my bed in a flurry of soft, tangled sheets and pillows, still within the hold of my dream. Oh that felt good! Grumpily, I force myself to sit up gracelessly upon the floor, my crow-colored strands covering my face in snarled loops. "Mmm... absolutely brilliant. Good work Sky," I grumble to myself, rising from my spot on the floor and heaving the sheets back onto the bed.

I know what you are thinking, what kind of name is Sky? In truth, I haven't the foggiest, as the British are fond of saying. Hell I'm lucky that I know my name. My dream was no ordinary phantasm of the night but in fact my earliest memory. Six months ago I was rescued from the jaws of death by my current benefactor, Mr. William Turner. I call him Will for short; he doesn't mind neither does his lovely wife Liz or Elizabeth. Ahh yes the Turners, probably the nicest folks I have ever met if you discount the fact that I cannot remember anyone else before them.

Reaching my hand across the nightstand, I grasp the chain of my necklace before bringing it toward me and placing it about my neck, caressing the silver feather charm in a loving manner. On the back is carved a message along with what I believe to be my name; "To my beloved Sky". This is the only material object I posess from my past unless you count the tattoo upon my right shoulder blade. In black ink there is a compass etched into my skin or at least that's what it looks like except for the strange markings inside of the compass. I once questioned Will about the image and if he had seen such a thing before; to my chagrin, he replied no.

Ahh but one cannot wallow in self-pity when there's too much life to be lived, just not so early in the morning. I groan before flopping backwards and pulling a pillow over my head. Just then a rapping on my door reaches my ears and a sweet voice rings out.

"Sky, are you going to sleep all day?" It's Liz and her early bird cheer. I love Elizabeth but one thing about her that I cannot stand is... "I hear you moving about in there! Come on it is time to start a new day!"

"I don't believe Sky wants to start a new day right now. Come back in a few hours," I reply, slightly muffled by the pillow nearly covering my entire face with only a little mouth to be seen.

Sighing, she calls back in sing-song, "Oh well, I'll just have Will eat your entire portion including the cook's famous bacon and eggs."

At this I shoot up from under the mass of sheets, suddenly sitting up, my face screwed up into a fake scowl. "You're a hard woman Liz Turner," in resignation I sputter my lips and continue, "Fine I'll be down in a few minutes."

I can almost see her grin through the door when she answers, "Good! It is best you make haste or the food will be gone!" With that I hear her footfalls moving away from my bedroom door. I fall back once more and say to myself, "And up she goes again," before I climb out of the warzone of a bed, throw on a few choice clothes, and head downstairs for breakfast.

The Author's Two Cents: A slow start I know but I wanted people to get a feel for my character before I moved on with the plot. Our favorite Captain Jack Sparrow has yet to make an appearance and probably won't make an appearance in the next chapter (I'm sad to say sobs) but he'll be showing up pretty soon. Sky makes a discovery about her past in the next chapter so stay tuned! . Ahh yes and review! I do love feedback from my readers!

Chocolate-Covered Jack Sparrow Forever, FloatingFeathers


	2. The Letter Revised

Chapter Revised: 7/10/05

Oh Feathers is very very happy! She got not one, not two, but THREE reviews (the first one isn't there because there were some technical difficulties... couldn't be helped...)! Now for the thank yous:

Jessicagreenblue: YEAH you're my first reviewer! huggles Thank you very much! Heh I'm glad you liked the beginning, I'll try to repeat it! I don't know if it was like poetry (I am NOT much of a poet) but I do appreciate the compliment! Again sorry about losing your review! I had to delete the first version of my fic since you saw it was a little hard to read (understatement of the century!) so your review was lost too. Hope you enjoy this next part as much as the first!

kristendotcom: I'm glad you enjoyed the first part and I'll take what you said into consideration. I sometimes slack off on description when characters interact but I'll try to bolster my efforts and draw you a better picture! Truth be told what I was originally headed for was worse than what came out so be glad I had enough sense to fix it! Anyway don't be afraid to critique me, I really want to improve my writing and I appreciate the help! huggles Hope this next part receives good marks from you! .

PED-sarah: WOW! blushes heh thank you... I'm glad you loved my fic that much... I don't know if I deserve such praise. Well I'm updating right now and I'll try to keep on updating at a good pace! . whew! lucky for you and me that I'm on winter break so I have time for all this! But you can count on me to type the ideas as my head comes out with them! . Hop on down with some popcorn and enjoy the next chapter!

And now the disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean or the song Des Tages Weihe (sp?). Eisner owns the first and Schubert owns the second so don't sue me! I'm only a high school student for goodness sake! runs for cover from the tomatoes

Fortune's Pilot

Flitting past my bedroom door in my tan breeches and loose white shirt, I come to a swift halt in order to admire the wealth and the beauty of the Swann (now Turner) mansion. The sight alone from the top stairwell steals my breath away with the gentle whirling of the stairs, each leading down into another layer of delicious decor as though one were biting into a truffle with two parts of chocolate, light and dark. Instead of a legato, dark sensation, the mansion leaves me with an upbeat, bright feeling. So bright is this feeling that I seek to bring it to me in the way I move and glide about in my step. So bright is it that, if I were not in the presence of such genteel folk, I would hoist myself upon the banister and I would slide down in childish glee, my laughter floating all about me.

Ahh it would be grand but I already look like some wild thing in my clothing, frilly dresses and all that flap doodle not being my way. My manner of dress is not the only wild thing about me as I mentally compare my hair to the tresses of ladies. Most women here in Port Royale, including Liz, have hair spun of golden sunshine and twirled into fanciful, intricate layers upon their heads; my locks grow raven dark with hints of deep cerulean in a tousled mane of natural curls. Even the skin I wear gives me a saucy and shadowy appearance, being of an olive and swarthy complexion while other ladies proudly display their dainty and pale glowing skin.

Still I cannot complain as far as my skin goes, for its shade has provided me with a clue as to my heritage, though it is a long shot. The Turners have kindly been sending letters and asking around the Mediterranean, via Liz's family's connections, if there are birth records of a girl named Sky. A VERY long shot I know and I told Liz as much but she refused to listen, insisting that there was a possibility of finding a connection to my past. The countries around the Mediterranean are numerous at best so pardon me if I sound skeptical about finding a lead down where the fishermen and goat herders roam.

"Sky! Are you going to spend the entire day up there gazing off into space or are you coming down here?" My mind mentally jumps as does my body before I shake myself out of daydream land and realize that it is Liz at the bottom of the stairwell. Damn she always looks so proper yet so gorgeous and full of the light her house breathes.

"How on Earth do you do that?" I ask teasingly in my usual manner around the hours of too early and too early.

Liz merely raises an eyebrow with her perfectly lady-like hands perched as white doves upon her hips and replies, "Do what?"

I flash one of my toothy grins before I give into impulse and hop up onto the banister and slide down exactly as I had wanted to, laughing and giggling all the way until I, at the last possible moment, fly away from the banister's end and land in a heap at Liz's feet. "How do you always look so prim and proper, Mrs. Turner?"

By the time I had reached my second sentence, she shook with peals and peals of sweet, high laughter, chiming as jingling bells would. Abruptly, her laughter vanishes and a fake scowl masks the dancing in her amber eyes. "That was a dangerous stunt and you know it. I'll not have you doing that everyday in my household."

I start to pose a ridiculous answer when Will saunters into the room, with that gloriously manly walk of his. A smile lights upon his features, giving a warm glow to his deep oaken eyes and adding to the beams of light shining on his long, tied-back, chestnut locks. He opens his soft mouth and words of teasing love flow out. "It was just a bit of fun on her part Elizabeth. Besides no one was hurt," he turns his charming face downward at me, his voice drips in mock snootiness, "Are you injured?"

"Nope! Right as rain! My pride is a little wounded that's all," I answer back cheekily, knowing what was to come next and, in that knowing, I add, "I'll just head for the dining room. My activities have left me with a desire for bacon and eggs." I take my leave of Will and Liz, quickly moving behind the wall of the connecting room to watch the gentle, loving Will take his adoring Liz into his arms and place upon her lips the sweetest of kisses, full of the promise of young lovers. I can feel a sigh welling up within my chest. Those two seem made for each other, the way they cherish one another with their kisses and words and actions. Newlyweds are so cute to watch.

The happy moment shatters with two weighty knocks upon the front door and, before I can be observed, I duck away into the dining room where bacon and eggs await my stomach. Oh yes... I plop down in an unladylike fashion and proceed to gorge myself, since no one is watching of course. In the middle of my great feast of the wonderful wonderful bacon and eggs, Will and Liz enter the dining room a few minutes later, hand in hand, solemn looks on their faces. Within Liz's one unoccupied hand, I see a letter and, out of curiosity at the letter and the lovers' expressions, I tear myself away from my plate and inquire, "What has happened? Is the news ill?"

Will merely pulls out a chair for himself and sits across from me, his posture somewhat nervous and his manner somewhat fidgety while Liz steps toward me in a soft rustle of skirts and sets the letter down next to my half-eaten meal. My skin nearly jumps when Liz finally replies, "That all depends on how you take the news. The letter is for you."

Excitement and fear course through me, can this be the letter I seek? For too long I have been without a past and without a true name in this world, can the answers to my questions be contained within this weather-beaten envelope? Stop this, I chide myself, it is impossible for this one small letter to be what I have waited for, right?

Eagerly, I snatch up the letter with trembling hands, ripping the envelope to shreds before I read the content. I finish and I read it again. My tone wavers and trembles as I speak in a voice I myself can hardly hear, "It is from my grandmother, my yaya... I... have... a grandmother."

_Dear Sky,_

_With all the fuss being stirred around the place about who you are, I figured I should write and tell you. Oh don't misunderstand me child, I cannot tell you much but I can tell you what I know._

_How did word of your searching reach this small town? Through our fishermen is how any of us heard it in this village, seeing as some travel great distances to find the best fish and seeing as some come back with amazing stories from other fishermen more acquainted with the larger world outside, including ones about lost children seeking their heritage. Despite how I discovered your plight, I heard about the search for your birth records and let me tell you now there are none but this, I was the one who delivered you, child. How do I know it's you? Because of where you are and where I know your father left for. _

_Your father was a Greek boy, brought up right here in this village; his name was Dimitri. He married my daughter, your mother, in this very home where I now write this. Your mother's name was Artemis, named for the Goddess of the Hunt. From what I saw they were very much in love, as I am sure you are happy to hear; however, I am pained to say that your mother is no longer with us. _

_This is where I cannot tell you much more for after the death of your mother, Dimitri swept you up and left this village. You were only a babe when he journeyed to the __Caribbean__. Your mother's passing made your father restless and he desired more than just raising goats and living his days in simplicity. _

_Beyond this I can tell you no more that is fact, only what I have heard from outsiders. I shall tell you quickly and not draw it out. Your father was a pirate, one who met a violent end. I am sorry if this is not what you wanted to hear my child. _

_Even though I give you this bad news, I hope this will not discourage you from coming to me someday and I sincerely do hope the gods bring us together again. I want to embrace my one grandchild and tell her all about her homeland but not in a letter. Just know that your yaya loves you and accepts you with open arms. Please go safely until we meet again. _

_With All My Love,_

_Your__ Grandmother Maria_

As soon as I finish my third reading of the letter, the door rattles with three heavy knocks. More news? I swiftly scrub my one watery eye, allowing not a wisp of tear to escape. What else can happen today?

The Author's Two Cents: dun dun dun! don't worry kids, our favorite Captain will be showing up in the next chapter, I've got it all right here! points to her head So I'll try and make Chapter 3 a Christmas present! . well I hope you enjoyed that because if I don't run and stop writing I'm going to be in BIG trouble! I'm up past my curfew! oO; That's how much I love my readers! So please review! Pretty please?

Chocolate-Covered Jack Sparrow Forever, FloatingFeathers


	3. The Visitor Revised

Chapter Revised: 7/11/05

WOW! HOLY RABID RAINING RABBITS BATMAN! Look at all these reviews! blushes I feel like I'm accepting an Academy Award or Pulitzer or something. You guys are too good to me but I love you for it! blows kisses HURRAY! I've lost count of the reviews right now and let's see who all I have to thank for that! grins and dances happily Merry Christmas everybody!

PED-sarah: No I REALLY am thinking up all of this as I go! The ideas come to me during the day and at night I write them out! It's uncanny! hehe blushes I'm glad you love my story SO much! I just hope I please everyone with my portrayal of Jack Sparrow, I'm a little nervous... Jack gives her a backrub, she purrs ahh much better hehehe well we'll see soon won't we! Hope you like! Here's some more popcorn!

amythest angel: I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far! hehe it's ok I understand being tired, maybe Jack can give you a backrub after this next chapter . winks and grins Don't sleep through this next part! .

coco bean: I will most certainly try my best! . Here's a cookie for this chapter! gives coco bean a cookie Enjoy! dances around to the beat of another drum

acloudyday: addicted eh? I can just see the signs in the future: Say No to FloatingFeathers. "Psst... hey want to read some POTC fics?" lol sorry I'm a little nuts tonight but thank you so much! blushes and grins It's hard to take two different bits of advice but I'll see if I can balance the two to make the story more descriptive yet at the same time still enjoyable when needed. . gives you a giant chocolate bar Enjoy the chapter!

KaramelKutie: blushes aww shucks ma'am, ain't but a little story writing hehehe. I'm glad you love this story even though I'm not sure about the brilliant part, it's long I know that but I guess some people like it! . I'll try and keep on being brilliant with Jack but I'm a little nervous so we'll see! Here's some cake! whips out a giant chocolate cake Happy Reading!

padmecrichton: turns into a beat red tomato oh stop please I don't deserve your praise... well... ok go on if you must! winks and grins I rather like Sky myself! . She's the kind you go to a movie with and laugh until your tummy hurts but she's also very reflective and a bright personality. Will and Elizabeth are really IC! Wow I wondered about that! I was worried that they were a little too fluffy or something like that so I'm glad that I came across with them the right way! I'm a bit worried about Jack though... I'm hoping I do well with his character since he is such a hard one to predict! Wish me luck! whips out a HUGE jar of caramel cubes Go forth and enjoy! .

Sammamaria: lol now now it's not nice to brag... poopyhead :P but I still love you! huggles hehehe I ended up writing a LOT more than I originally intended but hey I hope you still enjoy it! Here's a giant container of fudge! jar reaches the moon Have fun Sam the Spam! . .

rorapredneckchick05: LOL aww it's ok Kelly, I'm not mad at you but yes that is your homework over Winter Break! huggles You MUST see POTC ok! hehe I'm glad you like it so far! Better than my crappy middle school stuff eh? I'll definitely be sure to keep the fingers typing and don't cry:( that would make me sad! I won't get in trouble! Here why don't I give you a caged Orlando Bloom to make it all better through the next chapter! . . I don't know if you like him or not but he's still pretty yummy and good for a massage! hehehe so enjoy!

VagrantCandy: I've never much liked grammar myself but thank you! I'm glad I'm good at something I don't like! lol . hehehe I'm happy that I'm holding your attention here, I hope I'm not boring anyone with my babble! It gets a little more playful in this chapter so I hope you like it! . I'm running out of goodies but here's a pan of brownies! Munch and read to your heart's content!

Disclaimer: blah... I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean nor the song "Des Tages Weihe" so don't sue me! I am but a humble high school student with no money!

Fortune's Pilot

I vaguely hear Will move from his chair to answer the door, the butler being out sick with a nasty head-cold today. Only feeling the breeze of shifting skirts alerts me to Liz's presence in the chair beside me.

At last I know my past, no longer a stranger floating in the world but I have a family or rather I had one. My mother lost to me, my father most likely swimming for all eternity with the sailors of old who dared to challenge the authority of the sea. Suddenly I stop my wandering thoughts of gloom, why did I just assume my father died at sea?

As soon as I ask myself that question, a memory crashes down upon me, a swirling pit of murky tide coming to suck me down into its abyss. Unable to fight, I surrender to its pull as the Turner dining room becomes a battle-beaten ship.

_ /Fires sporadically crackling on different parts_ _of the once majestic vessel both saddened and horrified me as a spectator of the attack on the worn and weeping lady. She was slowly sinking into the sea even as men and one young woman fought to defend her still from an invading force. Each one battled and struggled with every breath in them, sweating, bleeding, dying for the ship, for the lady they loved. All of them gathered their courage and their honor to their breasts and forced themselves to continue even as the enemy outnumbered them, even as the fair lady sank, even as one by one they fell until only two remained. I could not see the man's face clearly but I saw that his skin glowed olive dark and raven locks, streaked with grey at the temples, graced his shoulders. The other fighter was... ahh my head is throbbing too much to see her... let me see the man again. Just as my mind turns back to the other valiant fighter, a sword pierces him through his gut, dark blood flowing from the fatal wound. I heard the woman's shout of terror and anger and my mind turns to see her.../_

"SKY!" Liz shakes me and snatches me back from the horrible jaws of my memory, a place that I both fear and long to go to. Starbursts blossom about my head but I am alive and I am once more in the Turner dining room, not a burning wreak. Perspiration drips from my brow to the table as my hands quiver even though the event only took place in a matter of seconds.

"SKY! Can you hear me?" Liz's high, tense voice cries to me in terror and worry. I force my dully throbbing head to turn toward her and I smile reassuringly.

My voice crackles a little before I swallow and begin again, "I'm alright Liz. Just another memory flash. A little worse than usual but I'm still here." I chuckle a little and attempt a joke, "I don't suppose I could have some more bacons and eggs after that could I?"

She laughs lightly before giving me a brief hug. "You scared me for a moment there. Don't do that again, is that understood? And yes you may have more bacon and eggs but first take a rest." I swear sometimes she acts just like a mother hen; I love her for it.

Before I tell her such, deep and throaty laughter fills the room, Hell probably the whole house the way he laughs! That's definitely not Will. A couple seconds later, Will reenters the room, with a small smile upon his face and in tow a swaggering, almost drunken man wearing clothes of a somewhat bohemian nature.

At first I regard the strangely dressed man with a laugh, "What's the matter? The barbers on strike?" Then I pause, roaming eyes taking over. _A swaggering, almost drunken man wearing clothes of a somewhat bohemian nature._Wearing clothes of a somewhat pirate nature and in fact wearing the skin of a pirate that seems...

"By the gods and all that's holy I know you!" In my flabbergasted state, I fly out of my chair to stand; however, unlike the sky I am named for, I do not "fly" so gracefully out of my seat, and I instead knock it backward, taking myself with it in the process, and crash land flat on my back. Did I happen to mention that I also took the tablecloth along with my bacon and eggs for the ride?

"SKY!" Both Liz and Will shout at the same time, as Liz flutters birdlike and nervous from her chair to kneel beside my aching body and as Will dashes next to his wife, kneeling down to my right as well. Before either one voices another word of worry or of concern, the familiar pirate speaks with a devilish grin in his voice, moving toward me the way a jungle cat would as he stalks his unsuspecting prey.

"That was quite a spill ye took there luv," his speech halts here as his arms shift and seem to talk for him while saying nothing, then he resumes, the grin in his tone vanishes as his voice assumes a more thoughtful sound, "Now ye seem familiar to me although I won't go spillin' backwards over it," the grin creeps back into his voice briefly, "So let me ask ye this..." he pauses, "Do I owe ye money?"

Sprawling out of a chair in front of others doesn't make for a happy Sky, sprawling out of a chair in front of a pompous ass pirate REALLY doesn't make for a happy Sky. "That's it! That was your bloody point all along! 'Do I owe ye money?' How the Hell should I know! I just took a plunge from my chair and you ask me if you owe me money. I COULD CARE LESS JACK SPARROW!" Now at that I stop, my hands doing their own strange dance of confusion as I lift my left hand from the floor to point at the ceiling a couple times; however, before I voice my concern, Will interjects with my very question.

"How do you know this man?" Will's eyes dart between Jack and myself before settling on me again. Liz interjects with a few words of her own, halting my respond as she turns toward the now silent but constantly moving pirate. "We have not had you to this house since the wedding, how is it that Sky knows who you are?"

Finally I have my own say, my nerves somewhat frayed at this point, "I didn't know that I knew a man named Jack Sparrow until you came here today..."

"That's CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow. But luv..."

"That's SKY to you," I grumble in respond. Is there a vein twitching in my forehead right now? Nah couldn't be.

He ignores my interruption and continues, "How could ye not know that ye knew me until I walked into the door and ye tumble out of yer seat at the very sight of me," he pauses and grins arrogantly, a bit of wickedness embedded into his expression, "I do believe ye owe me an explanation of sorts."

A growl wells up within my throat. "I owe YOU an explanation! I..." I pause only to growl once more and swallow my temper. "Fine, get me up off this floor and I'll give you an explanation if you give me an explanation."

Annoyance rises within me but even I must admit that Jack is an attractive man unlike most pirates or even most gentlemen that I have met. His strange and dirty garb only heighten his ruggedness and appeal, sliding around his hidden finely toned and muscled body. Skin golden tanned to sweet perfection encased all that muscle and all that sinew, lending light to his face to contrast with the braided darkness of his locks. Inky blackness splashed his hair, much like with my own tresses except his dreds swirled with dark oaken paint, not the deep ocean colour blended into mine. Two sensuous orbs of earthly delight, traced in black, gazed mischievously into my two periwinkle dotted eyes, still full of agitation but now softer than previously.

Softer that is until my world pitches forward from the ground with only a warm, calloused hand holding onto mine as I am roughly ripped up from the floor by none other than Jack Sparrow.

"YOU SON OF A RAT-FACED DOG! I WASN'T..." Ooo I feel a little dizzy, that's not good. My form wobbles precariously as the blood rushes swiftly away from my head, leaving me with no sense of balance all at once. Dancing pictures fly about my vision in a flurry of wondrous colors, the floor beckoning me once more. My body begins to fall, the giant of the beanstalk defeated by Jack, I brace myself for that all-too-solid ground, watching it rush toward me... but I never meet it. Slowly my balance returns, my sight straightens, my body feels, my head pounds with a heartbeat of its own.

Unfortunately Liz chooses that moment to shout at Jack, her shrill, angry voice catching me right in my ear, "Jack! You have probably just about killed her doing that! Look at her! She's white as a sheet!"

"Liz," I murmur out pitifully, "Please don't do that again. I applaud you for screaming at this pompous ass but please not right now. I think my head is going to crack open."

I turn and glare daggers at the almost pouting man before me, his arms secure about my waist, my rescue net from my second fall. My still somewhat dazed body had landed against Jack's warm... delicious... amazing... wonderfully male chest. His arms are also warm... delicious... amazing... wonderfully male and muscular. Damn him. "YOU GREEN-TOED MIDGET SON OF A SNOTNOSED LILY LIVERED FROG EATING, NOSE PICKING," I sputter and growl for the words to describe this... this, "COW!"

Jack's normally dark, feline eyes widen into saucers as shock crawls onto his face; however, a glance into his widened eyes reveals a mischievous, devil-may-care shine. "That's the thanks I get from helping ye off the floor? I don't believe I deserved that."

Before I snarl out a response, Will dashes back in with a damp cloth even though I had not even noticed his absence. I scowl at Jack, crossing my arms over my chest. "Do you mind?"

His raised eyebrows and cheeky grin tell me more than what I hear, "Not at all." Growling, I slap Jack's hands off of my waist, my temper flaring higher and higher as a flame that needed turning down only to have a gallon of gasoline poured on top.

Through my teeth I ground out, "I... don't... like... you..." With that, I yank the rest of my body away from Jack, stomping over to Will to take the cloth, mumbling a thank you, and placing the cool, beautifully wet angel upon my forehead. "Ahh but I love you little piece cloth. Relief..."

While cooing to myself with my calmed squall eyes closed, I hear Liz rise from the floor at last. Apparently I shocked her a bit with my little speech, that or she is really pissed off at Jack. I hear her rush of air as she breaths angrily to scream at him; however, she is cut off by Jack's random question. "So do I get me explanation?"

Without even opening my eyes, I raise my finger, pointing at the ceiling again, before I force out all of my air in a rush and give up, lowering my hand. This man is insufferable. "If it will get you out of my life faster then yes," I pause then begin again, my eyes still shut, "I was lost at sea about six months ago and Will here saved me from the deep. Physically I suffered wounds yes but mentally my mind was wiped clean. I have no recollection of anything before my time at sea, " finally I opened my eyes to bear my gaze into Jack's, "Now do you understand? I met you before Will rescued me and only now do I recall your name."

A spark rises in Jack's shielded brown eyes but as soon as I realize that it's there, that hint vanishes, in its stead a thoughtful look appears as Jack crosses his left arm over his chest and taps his chin with the finger from his right hand. "That's very interesting," he pauses, wetting his lips, "Now by yer skin colour I gather that ye are not from these parts. I would guess that ye are Greek by yer features, taken from your father I gather. Yes girls usually do take after their fathers," he mumbles to himself as I continue to listen carefully, but suddenly his entire look changes from solemn and thoughtful to random and fluid, his body moving with his mood, "Ye're not Italian are ye? I once knew an Italian girl named Sky... I still don't believe I deserved that one."

"JACK!" I yell, "Get to your point!"

"Right! My point!" Jack pulls himself up and displays himself almost as a colorful peacock would, proud of his feathers, before grasping my shoulder with his left hand and saying, "My point is..."

Liz suddenly comes between the two of us, removing Jack's hand off of my shoulder in the process. "I believe Sky has had enough for one day Jack. I'm sending her off to bed."

My jaw practically hits the floor. NO! This pompous ass was about to tell me what he knew! "Liz! I'm fine! Let him finish what he was saying! Please!"

Will finally stirs from his long silence as he approaches me and says, "Elizabeth is right. You should rest for awhile."

"REST! It's morning for goodness sakes!" A complete reversal of my usual philosophy on morning, I'll admit, but I needed to know more!

"Nearly noon," Jack adds helpfully.

"Thank you Jack. He's right! It's noon! I can take more surprises honest!" I practically beg Liz and Will, my lower lip quivering and my eyes pouting like a puppy looking for a meal.

"Although luv, they both do have a point," Jack grins with the look of the cat tormenting the mouse, grasping its poor little tail and shaking it mercilessly. Damn turncoat.

I sputter my words, "But... but... you just defended me! But that doesn't matter! Nothing any of you say will make me move from this spot!"

15 minutes later

"What happened down there?" I say to myself, flopped down onto the very bed I had taken leave of not so long ago. "I made my stance, said I wasn't moving, and I didn't but here I am!" Now that I think about it, I believe I did move only after Liz threatened me with dresses and corsets from here on out. I shudder at the very words, the scariest within the entire English language.

Everysooften, while trapped within the prison of my bedroom, I hear Jack's baritone boom up through the ceiling though I cannot understand the words. Finally, I resolve to sneak downstairs and to listen to what they have to say. What, I've done it before!

Ever so gently, I open my bedroom door, fearing every little creak and groan that sounds from the hinges as I move with the stealth and quiet of a shadow. I dash across the floor to the top of the stairwell, not bothering to admire the view this time but instead focusing on stepping softly from stair to stair. _Creak squeak creak squeak _The trip down the stairs wracks my nerves more than the opening of my door for there is more opportunity for discovery with the harsh echo of the imaginary noises in my mind.

After a painstaking journey down into the depths, I dash once again across the floor and hide near the entrance of the dining room, my back shoved up against the wall before I slowly settle into a sitting position, slyly eavesdropping on the conversation.

"Jack, why did you come here and what do you know about Sky?" Will asks, his tone grave as it touches the second question.

"What? I came to visit me old friends here at Port Royale, for no other reason or motive than for just a few laughs and some rum and what thanks do I get? Everybody saying, 'What are ye doing here? Why are ye here?'" Jack states with mock hurt and an irritating, grating voice for the last part.

"Aside from why you are here, what do you know about Sky?" Liz grinds at him, pulling him back to the issue he had skirted over originally.

"Oh her? She's me aunt's cousin twice removed on me mother's side. Nobody in particular," his voice rings in jest and in mischief.

Oh bloody Hell! I better not be related to that pompous ass! I believe that has become my new name for him. Oh I'll call you Captain... Captain Pompous Ass! Petty? Nah. And I don't even swear. Usually.

Liz's voice rises, agitated by Jack's games, "Stop beating around the bush Jack and tell us how do you know Sky?"

Jack seemed to resign at this as I hear a sigh breeze past his lips, "I knew her father alright? Met him once on his ship but I don't recall why. That's where I met your bonnie Sky. She had stowed away on her own father's ship and one of the crew members discovered her and brought her over to where we were talking. That's all I know about her, savvy?"

The feet within the room begin to shuffle and chairs slide across the floor, allowing their occupants to stand, sounding my quick-getaway cue before I am found out. My feet haul me back through the rooms, across the main floor, up the stairs, and behind the railing on the top floor just as I see the threesome enter the main room that I had only set foot on moments before. My ears do not hear their words; however, my eyes catch ahold of Jack for a brief moment, long enough to see him wink at me then turn away.

He saw me! That charming devil with those cursed beads forever tinkling in his beard and in his hair saw me! Damn him, I don't like him. I watch him bid Liz and Will farewell as he goes on his way, wherever his way may be. Good riddance to that pompous ass! I thought he would never leave! Still somehow I have a sneaking suspicion that that will not be the last time I see Captain Jack Sparrow.

The Author's Two Cents: Ta da! Jack finally showed up! Boy he knows how to show a lady a good time doesn't he? Well kids it gets BETTER in the next chapter so stay tuned! I love you all please review! . FloatingFeathers


	4. The Abduction Revised

Chapter Revised: 7/11/05

hey hey hey I'm back kids! With another exciting chapter! yeah! "BOO!" man eating tomatoes are thrown in her direction AHH! she ducks Whew! That was a close one! hehehe read and have fun!

VagrantCandy, Dawnie-7, and Sammamaria: I'm sorry that I'm lumping all of your thank-yous into one big THANK YOU but I have got to run before I am grounded because then I wouldn't be able to write more! oO NO! Still I thank ALL OF YOU for reviewing! You guys are wonderful! huggles all three and gives each of you a giant pan of brownies I hope you enjoy this next part! I love you guys! . FloatingFeathers

Disclaimer: I'm a little tired of writing this, you know I don't own either one, I know I don't... so don't remind me! sobs It's too horrible! So see the previous chapters for the disclaimers and save my shot nerves! runs away crying

Fortune's Pilot

Later that night

Cool, gentle night air breezes through the sleepy town of Port Royale, lulling its inhabitants into a warm, sound slumber. Hardly a noise peeps throughout the entire city except for the constant lullaby of the wake, breaking against the shore only to rise again and face the rough hardness of the gritty sand. Wavering moonlight pours from the cloudy night's sky, as cold, brisk water does from a pitcher, onto the rooftops, bathing the houses with a dimmed sparkle-like glow. Stars peak through between patches of clouds, shining bright and clear, little lanterns from heaven to guide the lost home. Sweet blossoms of summer tickle my senses with their fragrance, seducing my mind into a near light, dozing sleep.

But only a near sleep. My mind travels often, visiting what few memories I have, while my body remains awake, unable to prevent the restless wanderings of that mind so dear, struggling hard to remember, to recover my past. I usually do not sleep much on these nights, come to think of it, I do not sleep at all. Only in the later hours of the early morning does my mind finally collapse from exhaustion, taking my weary body with it into deep slumber. More than usual plagues my mind today I'm afraid, what with all of my revelations. My grandmother's in Greece, my mother is dead as is my father except he was a pirate, I had a memory flash, and that confounded Jack Sparrow came stumbling into my life. Still I suppose this is all for the best, perhaps my mind will recover my memories, maybe today was a sign.

Lovingly, I stroke my silver feather necklace, as I always do when I seek comfort, when I seek answers. Somewhere within this delicate image is a memory, several memories for that matter. Who gave it to me, what was the occasion, how it was given, when it was given, was it raining, was it sunny, was the wind blowing, was the wind calm, was I at sea, was I on land, what was I wearing, who was with me. All of these things, all of these answers lie somewhere with this icy silver pendant, locked away, kept away for all time at least from me for a necklace cannot talk, no more than a wall could speak to me.

Lost am I in a sea of names, dates, people, places, events. Lost without a home to call my own, lost without a family to call my own, lost without a past to call my own. Oh beautiful stars, deliver me from this cursed existence where I am no one, where I have no one. Tell me who I am! Why don't you speak? You always twinkle and sing to the sky, why not to this Sky? Why not to me? Darkness creeps into my mind constantly, oh stars, won't you rescue from this fog, this mist that swallows my mind as a giant whale swallows faceless, nameless fish?

Deeply I sigh, raking my hand through my blue-dark curls before I let it drop. Perhaps some air will do me good, somehow walking reminds me of a place I left behind once, a long time ago. Walking feels to me the way a home almost would, if I only knew what a home felt like.

Swiftly, I toss aside my night clothes, donning my body with a pair of black breeches, a tight undershirt, and a loose white overshirt. Before I leave my room behind, I write a quick note with parchment and ink from my desk, in case Elizabeth awakes in the middle of the night and decides to check on me. I finish writing my note, the words written with blocky, clumsy letters, and glance over the content.

_Liz, _

_I could not sleep so I have gone for a __midnight__ stroll._

_Don't worry about me, I'll be back before the sun even thinks_

_of__ kissing the horizon. Sleep well my dear friend._

_Yours, Sky_

Nodding in approval, I glide over to my nightstand and leave the note on it before I make my way into the night. Gingerly, I push the door from my path, tiptoeing down the stairs, once again wincing at the thunderous sound of each one as they squeak and creak beneath my feet. Finally, after an eternity of painstaking and meticulous steps, I reach the bottom of the stairwell, sneaking quietly through the main room and cracking the front door just enough to squeeze my body through before I close it behind me.

I always love the way the night air caresses my body, the way the ground slowly thumps my meandering feet, the way the wind combs through my thick tresses. I gaze with a smile upon my lips at the high, iron gate before me, the inanimate protector of the friends I love so dearly, until I push my hands against the sweet giant and he yields to my desire to roam freely in the night.

Wandering the streets fills my heart with a joy that I can never find words to describe. The adventure in every aspect, in every shadow of the town reveals itself to those who are willing to see. Every house has at least one wondrous story to tell, each one whispering to passersby as they come and go about the street, each of the passersby with their own stories to tell. I have always been a great listener, I love the stories of the people, I absorb each one as a sponge absorbs delicious amounts of water. I love people and I love life.

An urge wells up in me suddenly, an urge to sing my joy unto the very sky that I am named for. Carefully I clear my throat before I open my mouth to let the notes flow forth. "_Schick sals lenker_." Ahh beautiful, floating notes, carry me to the heavens so that I may fly among the birds. "_Blicker nieder_." Melody dear to me, you are one of the few things I remember that make me so happy! "_Auf ein danker fur tes herz_." I feel my feet begin to dance upon the street, leading me further and further into my song and leading me further and further away from the place I know. "_Uns belet de freden wieder_. _Fern ent florn es jerder smertz_. _Uns belet de freden wieder.__ Fern ent florn es jerder smertz."_ I almost touch my memories as my notes swim higher and higher above the earth. "_Und das leiten es fergessen.__ Und das leiten es fergessen!"_ Soaring to that pinnacle, that glorious top, I feel my heart move with the song as I voice moves for that first high note.

A hand thrown over my mouth prevents that beautiful, triumphant note from taking wing, slaying the song before it even begins and before I can react or struggle, I feel the bad news end of a pistol pointed against my temple. I try to shout against the sweaty hand clamped over my quivering mouth but to no avail.

"Shh luv, ye wouldn't want to wake these fine people would ye?" Jack Sparrow's voice breathes against my right ear almost as though we were sitting down to tea instead of him pointing a gun at my head. That son of bitch! He means to abduct me and the Hell he will! My senses take leave of me for a moment and my mind forgets the pistol pointed at it as I bite down into the fleshy part of Jack's hand with all of my might, unleashing my anger upon that treacherous hand.

"BLOODY HELL!" Jack grits out through his teeth in agony; however, his hold over my mouth refuses to give even as I fight against him, attempting to squirm my way out of his grasp. I move to snap my jaw upon his already wounded hand when I hear the horrible cocking of that dreaded pistol.

"I wouldn't advise doing that again luv," before he can continue; however, the ground crunches beneath an oncomer's feet, ringing out the sounds of salvation, I hope. "Move back into the shadows with me." My feet refuse to budge, the footfalls grow closer. "Look I don't want to hurt ye but if ye don't cooperate then I can take what I want with ye dead savvy?" Better a live coward than a dead hero, I grudgingly nod and step carefully back into the shadows as Jack walks backward into a wall, hidden in the darkness. A few moments later a redcoat patrols over, giving the area a cursory glance before heading back to his post, obviously weary from his late working hours and his low working wages.

After a few minutes of waiting, Jack forces me to move forward with his large steps away from the shadows. Once again, Jack whispers into my right ear, tickling the sensitive skin of it with his beaded beard. "Very good luv. Now if ye would be so kind as not to scream for the guard I'll remove me hand from yer mouth. Nod for yes." I nod. "Alright," he removes his hand from my mouth in one fluid motion.

"HE-" Quickly he grasps my mouth once more, an annoyed sigh sounding in my ear. "Ye stubborn gel! Bullheaded as yer father, I have the gun savvy?" At the mention of my father, I stiffen and I attempt to speak into Jack's hand. "Now ye want to talk eh? On yer honor ye won't scream this time." I nod. "Alright. I believe ye," he relinquished his hold on my mouth once again.

"What do you know of my father Jack Sparrow? You lied to Liz and Will..."

He cuts me off with a correction, "Omitted. I omitted parts of the truth for Liz and Will. Learned word there."

"I don't care what sort of word it is! Tell me about my father! I know that you know more than you let on so tell me!" I huff out angrily, tired of this running in circles with Jack in the center lounging as a cat watching his trapped mouse flee in the same pattern over and over again.

"Alright I'll tell ye. But first ye must come with me before I breathe a word, savvy?" I feel the cocky grin radiating from behind me, the pistol still pointed at my temple.

"No NOT savvy! How can I trust you to keep your word?" I growl out at him, furrowing my brow even though he cannot see my face.

"The truth is ye can't trust me but ye're going to have to," there is that feeling of that smug look again.

I think on it for a moment. Was this man leading me on? He even said that I could not trust him but what choice do I have? He's the only one who could possibly tell me who I was and who my father was. This drunken, pompous ass may be my only hope of finding out what happened to my father and me. Not to mention that Jack still holds the pistol and with it all the cards.

"Fine," I mutter under my breath.

"I'm sorry what was that luv? Ye'll have to say it a little louder so that ole' Jack can hear it," that shit-eating grin and that arrogant voice are really starting to annoy me back there.

"I said fine! I'll come with you," I grumble out louder this time, my temper rising so hot that an egg could have cooked upon my head.

"Very wise decision on yer part luv. I knew ye were a smart gel. Walk forward to the harbor if ye would be so kind and I'll talk as ye go," he replies with a lurking smirk, slithering his wounded hand around my waist and pulling me closer to him, the pistol still cocked and aimed at me.

"Is this really necessary?" I hiss as my feet carry our two bodies toward our destination, "This is a rather awkward way to walk."

"I don't know luv, I rather like this position," he responds suggestively, a chuckle breezing across my ear, eliciting a shiver from my body. As far as my mind could remember I had never been this close to a man before except when Will rescued me from the sea.

Still this does not prevent me from replying, "You would you... you dirty old man!" I realize how childish it sounds even as it leaves my mouth in a rush and even before I hear Jack's hearty laugh behind me, only a softer version from what I heard this morning.

"Dirty ole' man? I have been called many things luv but a dirty ole' man be very new to me!" Jack continues to laugh at my expense even as I try to develop a better comeback. The words touch the tip of my tongue, ready to lash and bite; however, before they can, Jack yanks me closer to him, causing me to lose my balance and to halt my steps.

"There she is luv. Me Black Pearl." Gilded dark she is in the distance, as she rises to command the earth and the heavens with her very presence. The ebony mistress of beauty and of grace reigned supreme above all lesser creatures, her figurehead looking down upon the world as though it was dirt under her feet that had to be shaken away. She was a goddess, a queen in her own right for none other could possibly match her for the speed and the power she boasted . Moonlight only seemed to light upon her, ignoring the rest of the world as the gentle beams crowned her glorious sails, her glorious tresses. Maybe this was not such a good idea after all.

The Author's Two Cents: I hope you guy like this chapter better than the previous one because I'm about to get grounded for it if I don't run! Please review! I love you! . Please? By the way, I apologize for the HORRIBLE German back there... I wrote the German from memory so if anyone knows German and can help me I'll be glad to fix it! OH and if you want to hear the song "Des Tages Weihe", just ask me and I'll see what I can do! FloatingFeathers


	5. The Map Revised

Chapter Revised: 7/11/05

WOW! faints from all the love then pops back up again There is a lotta love in this fic! THANK YOU! huggles everybody Unfortunately I've gotten so many reviews that I won't be able to answer everyone individually but I will address some questions and comments and I will also give everybody's name that reviewed in this chapter! . Thank you VERY much!

For the repeat reviewers I LOVE YOU GUYS! huggles: Dawnie-7, Sammamaria, and rorapredneckchick05!

For the new reviewers THANK YOU! huggles: Vicki Turner, rachel in michigan, xxIrish Roverxx, emeraldmedallion, dizzy izzy, Yakkorat, May, devilish angel, Amanda, DMSseeker, and PepaMynt (aka Xandra Cage)!

Now for the questions and comments:

Sammamaria: OH yes! Would you ask Cam about the song! I am not a German expert, I'm only typing the song from memory! That would be great! .

Amanda: Hmm... I haven't really thought about her age actually... grins sheepishly I know, I'm the girl with ALL the details worked out right? Not really but to give you an estimation I'd say late teens, early twenties maybe? Also about the romance... well... you'll just have to wait and see . . Don't want to give away too much!

DMSseeker: No I haven't but it sounds like I should go and find it! . heh actually I discovered "Des Tages Weihe" through an audition so that's how I'm familiar with Schubert. I LOVE the song! faints from happiness It's gorgeous!

rorapredneckchick05: YEAH you finally saw it! . hehehe now you're on the same page as the rest of us! I hope you enjoyed the movie! Anywho as to Sky's father, no he isn't a character from the movie but one of my own creation. You'll find out more about him in this chapter! . . So go and grab the 'crew and read the fic! hehehe

Disclaimer: See the previous chapters before you make me sad again! sobs I don't own any of it ok! Now leave me to mourn in peace! runs away crying

Fortune's Pilot

That morning

Warmth. My body relishes the glowing heat that radiates from the bed as I slowly awaken from slumber, my vision somewhat hazed with the sleep that still sits upon me. Many a day I have cherished that first awareness, that first true warmth of the morning as my mind floats away from dreamland and into the bed that my body fell into the night before. Serenity, yes, serenity follows that rising from sleep into the waking world of light. Feeling that blanket cover my form and that bed bend to my body fills me with a sense of safety, of security that the rest of the world cannot provide nor even hope to give. For a moment I almost forget where I am and fall headlong back into a deep slumber, wanting to wake up to that glow again.

I almost forget, that is, until an arm snuggles me from behind. My eyebrows dart upward as my body stiffens and my eyes roam downward to investigate. Let's see, one of my arms is under the pillow right? I wiggle my right hand as I glance at my left arm thrown over my side, two arms of my own. All is well except for one problem, there are TWO arms thrown over my side, one of them snuggling me closer to the owner of the extra arm. Tell me that is not who I think it is behind me. Gently I lift the other arm and roll over carefully before placing the appendage on my right side. There is Jack Sparrow, eyes closed in sleep, shirt removed for bed.

Anger wells up in the pit of my stomach as hot as a blacksmith's iron, my mouth opening to start yelling at this pompous ass. But then I glance at his sleeping face, calm and peaceful within the land of dreams and of clouds, and my fury splashes into the cool water of my heart before the hot emotion travels any further. A small smile touches my face, why not? We have already been sleeping like this for a few hours, what is a few more minutes?

As gently as before, I turn back over onto my right side, replacing Jack's arm on my left so as not to wake him; however, I notice markings up and down on the underside of his left arm. With care, I curiously inspect the wounds. Angry webs of welts streak his flesh from the elbow to the wrist, almost like veins only they were dark red and pale white, some kind of old battle scar. (1) Gingerly, I trace one of the lines with my pointer finger from the inner elbow, through a path of other welts, and down to his wrist. What story lay behind these?

Just as my roaming finger leaves the old wound, Jack's arm grasps my waist once again, pulling me backward to snuggle against his smooth, tanned chest. That move was too deliberate for him to be asleep. "Good morning luv," his voice purrs in a low, sexy baritone, almost a bass with sleep still coating his throat. At my lack of an instant response, he cuddles me closer, his beaded beard tickling my ear as it did last night. "Ye aren't plotting me demise, are ye? Ye're very quiet," Jack's grinning tone remains from the previous night.

I merely shake my head, "Good morning to you too Jack and no it is too early to plot your downfall. Ask me again at a later hour and then I will tell you." His chuckle shakes deep within his chest, sending shivers down my spine. Jack's body pressed against mine feels so warm, so divinely male that it almost seems a shame to ruin the moment with conversation. I blink, unseen by Jack's gaze, where in Hades did that come from?

"Aren't ye going to ask how we ended up here?" His fingers extend from their resting place upon my waist to play with my lengthy dark curls, twirling the strands and combing through my locks.

"I already know that we swam to your ship and you locked me in here to set your course if that's what you're asking, which by the way, I am still mad at you for locking me in here," my voice rises in heat a bit, "I agreed to come with you, even though you put a pistol to my head and gave me an ultimatum, and still you threw me in here."

His nimble fingers continue their play as his hand moves to stroke my tresses instead of sorting through them, sending a whole new wave of shivers down my spine. "I wanted to have ye all to meself, me bonnie little Greek," he defends himself with a cheeky tone.

I ignore the delightful feeling of his fingers running through my hair with effort and continue, "Why? You never told me why you abducted me and I do not think it is because of the curls that your hand seem to fancy."

His fingers cease their petting and instead grasp me by the waist, turning me back over to face him and those hypnotic chocolate brown eyes. Alluring orbs of earth that covered a mystery, an enigma of a man. Who was Jack Sparrow behind those deliciously sinful dark eyes?

My ocean eyes break the staring contest first, as I feel Jack's hand slither up to my shoulder, under the white shirt, and on top of my shoulder blade, where my compass tattoo resides. "What are you doing! Stop!" I sputter as a hot blush creeps over my face.

Jack's face widens into a cocky grin, his eyebrows shooting up into his red bandanna. "So there is a shy gel under all that hot Greek temper and air!" He chuckles at my expense once again before continuing, a little more somber now, "This tattoo on yer back, do ye recall what it is?"

I shake my head, daring a glance into those murky whirlpool orbs before my eyes dart back down, "No. I do not recall it's purpose. All I see is a compass with some markings but nothing comes to me of it," suddenly my mind perks up, catching Jack's hint, "Do you know what it is! If you do please tell me!"

His warm hand gives my shoulder a squeeze before letting it go and sitting up in front of me, his muscles flow and stretch as he crawls up and gracefully plops in front of my reclining form. His low voice surprises me after his few moments of quiet, "That tattoo on yer back is not just a compass and some markings luv. That be the only existing map to the Island of Shifting Sands."

Soon I swing my own body upward to sit cross-legged beside Jack, my sky eyes wide with awe and curiosity. "A map? An island? But why would this map be on my back?" I meet his gaze one more.

"To keep it safe from other scallywags who would be after the treasure and there are others so be glad that ole' Jack found ye first before ye found them," as he says this, an arm mysteriously appears around my waist again, however, this time I shake it off before I continue.

"But... who had this map tattooed on my back, unless..." I ponder slowly, my mind awhirl with the revelation and the nearly certain answer to come.

"Yer father Dimitri, hmm, good man," here he shakes his head, "terrible pirate. Known as The Greek in these waters." A half smile appears on Jack's face, almost nostalgic if I hadn't known the man better.

I feel my eyes grow as wide as saucers even as I ask my next two questions, "How did you know my father and... why was he a terrible pirate?" Little did I realize the depths that I was about to plunge into.

Jack's memory, 6 months ago (2)

_"Captain Jack Sparrow! My good friend!" A man of average height and salt-and-pepper black locks embraces a briefly stunned Jack Sparrow, looking his usual bohemian self with his pirate garb. Jack was not used to such a reception from others although he should have been used to the greeting from his business associate, an odd Greek gentleman with a bit of a soft heart, a rather uncommon thing in the Caribbean._

_ "Dimitri, it's been a little while hasn't it mate? I see that all is running smoothly here on yer fine vessel," Jack replies with a glance around the older man's ship, the Artemis. Beautifully crafted with the best quality wood, she is an ideal ship for navigating the sea, not so much a pirate's ship as an adventurer's ship. She breaths with a desire for exploration, to see sights unseen by others, to discover the world in a new light. Unpractical for battle yes but reliable for seafaring._

_ "All is always well here Jack! Come, let's have a talk over some rum and ouzo my friend!" The elder man clasps Jack's shoulder, leading him into his quarters for privacy's sake. Jack swaggers over to a table and plops himself down into a chair while Dimitri quickly grabs a few bottles and glasses before sitting at the table in the upper left corner of the room. Each one pours the drink of his choice then both tap their glasses together in a silent toast before bottom's up._

_ "Well Jack, all is set for our little venture to begin, the map, the men, and the tools and all we need to decide is when the adventure should begin! My crew have each voted upon the matter and each is ready to lend a hand," the captain of the Artemis announces in bright tones._

_ "Voted? Are ye certain it's wise for a crew to decide rather than be led Dimitri? I know ye are all for equality among crew members but it be dangerous when running a ship. A moment of weakness in a captain can start a mutiny, no matter how benevolent that captain may be," warning laces Jack's tone as he takes another swig of rum._

_ Dimitri merely shakes his head, "If equal voice was good enough for my ancestors then it is good enough for my crew. All of them are faithful hands that..."_

_ Three knocks rumble the door and a murmured voice protests angrily, the words unclear to the men within the wooden room. "Come on in!" A young women appears and falls face first into the floor as she tried to resist the crew member hanging onto her shirt. _

_ "I found yer daughter eavesdropping from the doorway. I'll leave this to ye captain," as quickly as the shabby man entered, he leaves, only this time without a wriggling burden. She still lay upon the floor, only now recovering from her run-in with the ground._

_ "SKY! What are you doing on the ship? I left you back at home!" From here, Dimitri yells at her in Greek, sounding none to pleased that his daughter had snuck aboard._

_ "But father I'm bored staying at home! I wanted to go to sea, I know the ways of a ship! You taught me yourself! In any case there is no use arguing about it, I am already here and here is where I'll stay," the raven-haired girl replies, her fierceness evident in her bright sky blue eyes._

_ Her father sighs deeply, raking his hands through his hair, secretly smiling at his daughter's stubborn nature, "You're right. You are already here and there is not much I can do about it but I am still upset," Dimitri turns toward the rather amused Jack, "Captain Sparrow meet Sky, my most precious jewel. Sky meet Jack Sparrow, my business partner."_

_ Jack found himself intrigued by the Greek's lovely daughter, having heard the old man brag about his girl before. She is a tall drink of water, standing in by the doorway, her dark waves of curls spilling over her back down to her waist. Tinted a gorgeous shade of bronze and blessed with bright eyes resembling her namesake, she should have been a goddess with her graceful appearance; however, her mannerisms made her seem a child more than a siren, adding to her appeal for Jack. _

_ With his usual swagger, he stands, giving Sky a flirtatious bow and a wiggle of his eyebrows, this last gesture of course unseen by her father. "How do ye do me bonnie little Greek?"_

_ "It's good to meet you Captain Jack Sparrow. I have heard many things about you from my father," an excited grin meets Jack's bow, "I have also heard many stories of your adventures. Perhaps father would allow you to regale us with a few of them," with that she joins the two men at the table, reaching for the ouzo bottle until her father pulls it out of her reach._

_ "I'm sorry Sky but Jack has come here to talk business," at this news, her lovely face falls,"But I am sure you will be able to hear Jack's tales when we finally sail for the island," at this, her eyes light up in an array of blues and her father smiles, pleased with his daughter's reaction. "Still have the map?"_

_ "Right here! It is my constant companion of course!" Sky beams, gently patting her right shoulder, "Safe and sound!" At hearing this, Jack's ears perk, since before he had not known where the map was._

_ Dimitri grasps her other shoulder with a great smile, "Good. And they say tattoos don't suit a girl, well I say this one suits her! My jewel with the treasure map, how fitting, don't you think?"_

_ After this a conversation briefly ensues before Dimitri sends his daughter out of the room, telling her to sing for the crew and to keep up the morale. Her melody floats through the air as she leaves, "Schick sals lenker," the door closes behind her. _

_ The old Greek sighs proudly as he watches his daughter leave the room, "She sings like an angel doesn't she? Looks like one too, as her mother did."_

_ "Oh yes, she is quite lovely Dimitri," Jack replies, his mind already thinking of how lusty she would be in the bedroom with all that Greek temperament and all that luscious hair dripping down her back, "Aren't ye afraid that one of yer men might..."_

_ "Any man that lays a hand on her would have his testicles chopped off, fried, and fed back to him in great gulps," hearing this, Jack's dirty little mind stops turning its gears, as the protective father growls at the thought of a man even looking at his only child the wrong way; however, Dimitri's mood soon changes to one of graveness, his face overcome with a bleak look._

_ "Jack, I'm not getting any younger and soon there will be no one to watch over my Sky. She is a young woman, yes, but her heart is too big, like her mother's, and I'm afraid that she might get hurt, no matter how tough she may appear to be," the concerned father pauses, "I want you to look out for her Jack if anything should happen to me," at Jack's skepical look, his eyebrows up into his bandanna, Dimitri continues, "I know about your reputation with other women; however, I also know that you are a man of your word. Promise me that you will look after her Jack."_

_ "Dimitri, I don't think..."_

_ "Your word?"_

_ After a long pause and a thoughtful expression, Jack answers, "I give ye me word."_

"What happened after that Jack?" I ask at Jack's hesitation next to me, my body and mind stilled by the fuzzy memories that arose during the course of Jack's story. "You must tell me," still he remains silent, his face almost regretful, "Jack?" Gingerly I touch his right arm, his tanned skin rubbing my palm with the texture of a shell upon the shore.

"I left yer father and yerself on the Artemis earlier than I expected, even though Dimitri was the one who called me to the ship to make plans for our treasure hunt. That night, there was a mutiny, as I had predicted, and soon after the ship was attacked by an outside force that had been tailing the Artemis for days. There were no survivors among the faithful of the Artemis, only the traitors who had previously agreed to mutiny and join with the captain from the invading ship. Of course I only heard this through rumors but I believe it. So Dimitri was a good man but a terrible pirate and now ye know what happened to ye and yer father."

I stare down at my feet, the rough pads suddenly fascinating to observe instead of Jack's expression in the telling of my father's fate. "Why did this captain want to destroy my father and his ship? For the map?" I ask dully, my tone blank with sorrow, my heart torn with a guilt and an anguish that consumed me more than when I heard that my father merely died instead of being attacked by a vicious man who only desired profit at the expense of a good man.

"That would be me guess luv," I only hear his words in monotone, no matter what color his voice truly reflected for the world was bleak and terrible all at once. My heart trembles with the loss of my father, of the Artemis, of my home.

A feeling rises within me suddenly, a feeling from within the depths of my stomach that fills me with a rage that Satan himself would fear and respect. Hot is my desire for vengeance, for blood. I want the man who murdered my father and stole my home from me dead, I want his blood to flow from fatal wounds, just as my father's blood did. "Jack," I speak, fury lacing my tone, "I will lend you my map to find the treasure both you and my father sought on one condition."

"Go on luv," Jack replies carefully, ready to hear my dark demand.

I pause to shakily swallow air, "I want the man who took everything from me dead and I want you to help me find him."

Jack consents with a nod and a few words, "We have an accord," his right hand reaches out to shake mine, clasping the cool pilgrim with his warm, strong grip. I respond back with my own grip to seal the deal. As he was with my father before me, Jack was now my partner.

(1): If you have the DVD version of POTC and you've watched the deleted scenes, you know what I'm talking about.

(2): FYI the incident with the Black Pearl and Barbossa ended 6 months before Jack's flashback, making it a year from present time in this fic to the incident. Just to let you know. .

The Author's Two Cents: Yeah! Chapter 5 is finally complete! WHEW! Took me FOREVER! I had a lot of trouble cracking out this chapter so I hope you like it! I'm a little concerned so please give me some feedback. Please? pouts a little I love you guys! Chocolate Covered Jack Sparrow Forever, FloatingFeathers


	6. The Swordfight

wow... so many reviews... *wide eyes, bursts into tears* THANK YOU SO VERY MUCH!!! *cries a river and floods the ship* Anywho once again due to reader response I cannot answer individual reviews but I will give names and answer questions!!! ^.^ I love you guys!!! ~FloatingFeathers

OH and sad note: I won't be able to update as frequently after tonight because school is starting tomorrow. I still love you guys but it will just take me longer to post chapters ok? *huggles all* sorry for the bad news... o_o; *teardrop*

To my repeat reviewers, you guys are amazing!!! *huggles all* Thank you!!!: Yakkorat, Dawnie-7, PED-sarah, dizzy izzy, Sammamaria, PepaMynt, and VagrantCandy!!!

To my new reviewers, I hope you enjoy the next chapter!!! *huggles all* Thank you!!!: ping*pong5, Smee, Rhi, Shadow (Ramen and Chocolate), Princess Athelia, Ruby Hawk, Amora M, Ms. Marvel, Nozomi no Jiyuu, and Aelia O'Hession!!!

And now the questions!!!:

ping*pong5: now if I told you that it would give away the ending!!! bad reviewer!!! *grins teasingly* no I'm kidding, you're awesome for just reviewing!!! Anywho I haven't quite finished the fic in my head yet so I'm not sure, I'm up to only about chapter 8 in my mind o_O; then again I'm playing this by ear so bear with me!!! ^.^ 

Shadow (Ramen and Chocolate): *glomps and huggles* OMG THANK YOU for reviewing!!! Your review inspired this and the next chapter my friend!!! I hadn't even thought about Gibbs and Anamaria!!! You're amazing!!! THANK YOU AGAIN!!! btw if Gibbs' role seems small here I'll make up for it in the next chapter!!!

Sammamaria: kick ass!!! *huggles* Thank you for helping me with Jack a bit!!! You saved this sad little chapter from certain DEATH!!! Well at least you saved it from sucking, so let's hope the rest is moderate and fair write? *winks* ^.^

PepaMynt: yep still on the bed!!! Didn't really move... unless she fidgited without my writing it in? *scary thought, characters come to life without typing, shudders* hehehe LOL oh you should hear me talk about a guy's buns!!! Once I get started it's hard for me to stop!!! So you can talk about his chest and I'll take his cute butt, savvy? *winks*

VagrantCandy: You missed a white Christmas? *pouts and huggles* I'm sorry!!! Well it could be worse, I'm living in Florida!!! Today Mum and I had to turn on the AC in the car because it was about 80 outside so count your blessings!!! At least you may have snow at all!!! 

Disclaimer: I don't own anything so see the previous chapters and spare my poor little heart!!! *cries some more* (I cry a lot don't I? o_O;)

Fortune's Pilot

A few moments after Jack accepts my condition, two knocks fwap the wooden door, a rather large hand from the sound of it. Now what could happen? I don't even want to know. I glance over at my partner, still beside me in bed, as he calls to the door. "It's open ye mangy scallywag!" Slowly the door creaks opens and in pops a short, rotund man that looks like a jolly grandfather instead of a sword-swinging pirate. His face holds more gray whiskers than anything else but despite all the silvery hair anyone could easily note the twinkle of his eyes beneath the mass of the course beard. 

Then it occurs to me at last that I am still in bed with the man's captain, a rather awkward thing to say the least as I attempt to escape the humiliation by quickly hopping out of bed; I do not even make it on my feet when a strange arm grabs mine and pulls me back toward the bed.

"OOF!" I puff out as I land safely in Jack's arms, well safely for me, not for him. The anger that I reserved previously for the marked man floods back into me in a rush. "WHAT... MPH!" His hand covers my mouth as I try to wiggle out of his right arm, however, he easily forces me to snuggle back against his still naked chest and easily speaks at the same time.

"Gibbs, how does it look out there today?" Jack inquires with his usual charming flair and with a backward move of his head, flipping some of his locks away from my scowling face. 

"Oh we've only hit some rough waters, nothing the crew can't handle, just wonderin' where ye were Jack," the older man replies, cheer and pride in his voice, possibly a little bit of drink as well from the slight dip of his words. I can only imagine what the man is thinking when his eyes dart over to regard me, still swirming in Jack's lap, trying to free myself from his arm.

"Well then I'll be right out," as suddenly as he grabbed me a few minutes ago, he drops me onto the bed and stands in much the same fashion, fetching his hat and his shirt from a nearby table, tossing each one on, and swaggering with feline grace toward Gibbs and my only way out. 

"Jack! You can't leave me like this!" I burst out as I leap up from my landing place in a whirl. "What am I supposed to do in here?!" Jack merely looks thoughtful for a moment before talking with his arms and answering, "Just stay here and don't do anything stupid and I promise on me black little heart I'll be back luv." He turns toward the man called Gibbs and stretches his sun-darkened hand toward his shoulder but does not quite touch it, only pointing his finger and asking, "I don't suppose ye would feed her, would ye mate?" His head moves about as well as his hands in a manner that vaguely seems Mediteranean.

From the movement of Gibbs' mouth, I can tell that he means to say something else, however, a slight shake of Jack's finger halts his speech and changes his tune. "I'll see what I can do Jack." 

"Thank ye my good man," Jack beams but with a slight gleam of warning in his dark chocolate eyes, however, that look lasts only briefly as he glances over at me with a pleasant yet mischievious gaze and a tip of his worn, black hat along with his head, his arms swinging outward in an elaborate sort of bow. "I'll see ye soon me bonnie little Greek." With that, the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow turns heel and saunters out, hat back in place and Gibbs following his step as I watch, still so awed by his aura of charm that I do not immediately notice the closing of the door until I hear the turning of the lock.

With a burst of energy, I dash away from the bedside and beat on the door, my fists whaling the tar out of an unfeeling creature of wood, much like Jack Sparrow. "JACK! YOU FLAT-NOSED TURNCOAT BAT-EARRED SON OF A BITCH! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE MY PARTNER, MY PARTNER! THIS IS NOT HOW PARTNERS TREAT EACH OTHER! LET ME OUT!" For a few more minutes, I pound that door so hard that I swear that I see little dents in the poor thing until finally I slide down to sit in front of it, my face in my hands. "Now what do I do?" 

At that moment, an idea jumps into my head as my eyes glance around for an instrument I could use. I search and search through Jack's modest quarters, well modest when compared to the mansion I had lived six months in. Come on, there must be something here amid these bottles and books. Yes it surprises me to see books lying about Jack's room and not just old Captain's Logs but actual novels. Hmm... maybe there is more to this pompous ass than I thought. AH HA! Between my two desperate fingers I grasp the first bit of good news I have had in awhile, a lock-picking device, also known as a small sharpening knife. 

With eager, quaking hands I attempt for the first time in my life, or known life, to pick a lock. I struggle with the beast, wiggling and pulling, wiggling and pulling with that knife for all it is worth but to no avail. "Come on you bastard! OPEN! How does everyone else make this look so easy?! Please open? Come on, I promise I'll replace you if I break you just open for me now! Please?!" I cry at the ungiving lock, who continues to sit upon the door with a laughing, taunting look. Unfortunately it is about that time that the door decides to swing forward and smack me in the face, flinging me backward into a painful heap. "SWEET LORD! THAT HURT!" I grasp my thumping nose, which is luckily not broken but very well injured. 

From my face-up place on the floor, I see Gibbs standing over me with a delicious-looking bowl of apples and a pretty caramel-tinted woman over his shoulder. Her face harbors a stony disposition but even that hardened look cannot overturn her beauty nor her fiery dark eyes. Beneath baggy men's clothing lay a lovely figure where the shirt and pants fall in certain areas to reveal her well-hidden curves. Damn she is prettier than me, even though that's not much of a comparision considering my shaggy appearance. What is she doing on a pirate's ship? She is too beautiful to be here.

Gibbs merely looks at me with an odd quirk upon his brow, placing the fruit on my stomach before striding out of the room past the pirate lady, grumbling about how it is bad luck to have one woman on board a ship let alone two women. The speech of the woman surprises me as my eyes dart away from the retreating Gibbs to her hard face and hawk eyes, "So this is Jack's new strumpet. Pretty but otherwise useless on a ship." My eyes turn squall dark as each narrows in annoyance, I do not think that I like this woman. Crossing her slender arms and leaning against the doorframe, she smirks down at me, arrogance weighing on each of her features. 

Swiftly I sit up from the floor, the fruit forgotten as the bowl rolls off of my stomach and into a pile beside me. That old rage from before had almost died away, however, the anger slowly resurges at this woman and this entire situation. My eyebrows raise as I smoothly reply, "Really? I would have thought that since you are the only woman on this ship that you were the strumpet for all of these fine men aboard the vessel. Of course I could be wrong if I truly know nothing about a ship." Fury flashes across her face as a lightening bolt crashes away from Zeus' mighty hand; I am asking for trouble with this one, but for once I do not care. The anger welling within me wants to fight and by god I will fight someone on this day. 

Shining bright and silver, a blade touches my throat almost close enough to draw blood but not quite. Nonchalantly, I glance up at the rage-quivering woman whelding the sword, bearing my gaze deep into hers as a devil would stare upon another devil. "Nasty temper you have there friend considering that I did not lose mine when you insulted me," that devil in me rises as I smirk up at her in challenge, "You have a nasty temper, I have a nasty temper. Let's see who's will is the strongest out on deck shall we?" 

A low growl wells in her throat as her sword does draw a thin line of blood, "I will take great pleasure in killing you," her lips shape to match my own in a suicidal smirk as she removes her blade from my throat and I stand up from the ground. Once the pirate woman steps out, I snatch one of the swords I saw while searching through Jack's room and head out to our woman's duel. 

Even before I leave the quarters I realize that this is not a good idea. Challenging a female pirate to a swordfight when you do not have the first clue how is not the best method for staying alive. Quietly I gulp and murmur to myself, "I'm about to die on a vessel with a flea-bitten crew and a pompous ass for a captain. Well I wanted a little excitement in my life and here's what I get." I puff out a breath of air before I saunter bravely into the light of day. 

A few crew members already wait on the sidelines a couple yards away from where my rival preens for the coming fight, struting as a peacock with many colorful feathers to boast. Within my throat a lump wells upward, my palms grow sweaty, my breathing quickens, my hands grasp the sword as best as they can, my opponent assumes the stance. I am about to die; however, even as my mind says this, suddenly my fear leaves me and memories well forth from the past as my heart takes command of my sword. My breathing eases as I assume the stance my father once taught me. I remember, I attack, the fight beginning with a flash and a clang of swords. It's on.

Heart carries me into battle with a passion and a flurry of footwork, I no longer see my opponent but instead I see another place and time all together. My father with a friendly face but a furious mastery of the sword appears opposite me as I remember every movement, every block, every attack that he ever taught me. The swishing of my blade through the air fulfills me, the clashing of two titans excites me, the pumping of my blood through my veins invigorates me. I am invinicible, no one can conquer me. I am my own master, my own woman when I fight with the heat and fire of my soul. Nothing matters but that moment of victory, my heart's desire satisfied at last and yet battling toward that desire is half the enjoyment. I remember all this and I embrace it.

"Easy on the ship darling," Jack's voice and a touch upon my right arm yanks me back roughly from my memory as my vision slowly returns to the now. Before me lies the female pirate, my blade at her throat, the very position she trapped me in only a few minutes ago. Innocently my eyes dart from the pirate lady, to the captive audience around us, and finally to Jack's face beside me, which is hard to read at the moment, a mix of amusement and something else. 

A nervous chuckle erupts from my mouth as my now calm ocean eyes widen, "Umm... oops? I didn't know I could do that..." More nervous chuckles follow, "Hell I thought I was going to die... umm..." With my left hand I point at my fallen opponent, disbelief in my tone, "Did... did I just do that?" Everyone watching the fight, even my rival, all look at me with a multitude of expressions, ranging from shocked to amused to pissed off, all except Jack that is who still wears that same strange and mixed _expression.

"That's me bonnie little Greek! Taught her everything she knows!" He suddenly perks up to his crew, however, aside he whispers to me, "Drop the sword luv." I do only out of shock and curiousity; the blade's clatter upon the deck vibrates loudly within my ear. "Now all of ye mangy scallywags back to work!" With those few words the crowd disperses as though Jack was Moses parting the Red Sea from his path, each man racing back to his post. Redness of humilation colors the female pirate's face as she rises and storms off to her place on the ship, shooting one last glare of animosity my way. I certainly have an affect on people. 

Jack's voice snatches me from my reverie, "I leave ye all be yer onesies for an instant and what do ye do? Something incredibly stupid." His smooth, even tone scares me more than an angry, harsh tone would have. If the amusement still roams within that man then I have no clue as to where, however, I decide to face him down with a stout heart and go out fighting.

"Yes you left me all alone and locked away in your quarters like some animal! When I agreed to help you I thought that would mean respect, no more being locked up or patronized, however, all you have done is lock me up and patronize me despite our agreement!" Even after the duel, there is still enough fight and bite left in me to take on someone else with the heat of my wrath. 

"I don't recall our agreement saying anything about fighting with members of me crew either," his gestures grow more frantic as the coversation inflates full of hot air and hot temper but at this point I am beyond caring.

"No it didn't but when someone insults my honor and I am already pissed off at a certain pompous ass who locked me in some hole and then some other bastard tells me I'm bad luck because I'm a woman, that might incite me to kick someone's high horse, superior, smug, and arrogant ass!" My whole body feels on edge, quivering with a fine angry that rips through my blood as a tidal wave in a squall. Warmth glows across my face but not in a safe way, at least not for a certain Sparrow in front of me.

All of the sudden Jack's face splits into a wide, Cheshire Cat grin as he laughs and grasps my left shoulder, "Ye swear like a drunken sailor when ye're angry luv," his blithe cheer splashes a bucket of ice water on my boiling, kick ass, ready-to-fight mood, dampening it to nothing within one second, "Well the fight is over, yer honor is preserved, we're squared. I locked ye in me room, ye beat Anamaria. Good that's done," he pauses, "Now that ye're out of me quarters, what are ye going to do?" 

I open my mouth but no words come to me. I think for a moment, still nothing. He's right, now what do I do? Blast it all! I cannot let him be right! What can I do on the ship? Let's see I can fight... I can... My mind desperately claws for anything I can do, anything at all just so that he is not right! There has to be something I can do... 

"Cat got yer tongue luv? I'm waiting. What can ye do aboard me ship outside of me quarters?" His brow taps his bandanna, his dark and dancing eyes mock me with a wide grin upon his face. Defeat seems inevitible, looming over me as ominous and black as a nimbus cloud in bright sunlight. Suddenly it comes to me, swift as thunder after the bolt.

"Singing! I can sing for your crew and keep them happy! One of the things that sailors complain about is boredom. If I cannot work on your ship then I can at least assist your men in their work by lending them a cheerful song. What do you say to that?" A cocky grin cheers my mouth as I look up at Jack, feeling a little taller than I did a few moments before even if the man does have me by six inches in height.

A thoughtful looks crosses Jack's face even while his posture reflects disappointment. Then with a few waves of his arms and a few wiggles of his body, he replies, "Alright I'll allow ye to sing for me crew on one condition. If they don't like yer music today then ye will be staying in me quarters for the duration of the voyage until I need yer map. If they do like yer singing then ye can join the crew out here and I won't lock ye in by yer onesies anymore, savvy?"

"We have an accord Captain," I happily answer with a shot at freedom in sight and within my reach even at such high stakes.

He simply smirks and clasps my shoulder, his eyebrows touching his bandanna once more. "I wish ye luck luv, ye are going to need it." 

The Author's Two Cents: hmm... I'm a little concerned about this chapter but we'll see how you guys like it soon enough!!! I'm sorry this seems short but chapters 6 and 7 were originally going to be one chapter, however, after considering my additions from this point on, the chapter would have been HORRIBLY long and rather unpleasant because of it's length so I have spared you by dividing the chapter!!! ^.^ I just hope you guys don't think it sucks. *gulps then grins* btw it's my b-day!!! I'm 17!!! yeah!!! plus I'm going to see Phantom of the Opera in less than a month!!! YES!!! so review and make a happy girl even happier please? I love you!!! ~Chocolate-Covered Jack Sparrow Forever FloatingFeathers


	7. The Bet

I'm back once again my beloved reviewers, did you miss me?! Well I missed you!!! ^.^ stupid school, hogging all my time!!! I got so much response for my last chapter and I am quite pleased to say the least! Thank you reviewers, new and old!!! *huggles*

For the old timers, you guys each get a giant pan of fudge brownies!!! I love you!!! *huggles* Thank you!!!: PED-sarah, Dawnie-7, PepaMynt, Ruby Hawk, ping*pong5, VagrantCandy, Sammamaria, Ms. Marvel, and Nozomi no Jiyuu!!! 

For the new reviewers thank you!!! You guys are great!!!: Vittaria, georgie b, Shanelover1, Reese Sparrow, DaydreamBeliever14, Clair, and panda01(my e-mail fan ^.^)

To the birthday wishers *blushes* aww thank you!!! You guys are too much!!! Everybody here HAS to tell me when their B-days are so I can wish ya'll the same!!! ^.^: Dawnie-7, 

ping*pong5, VagrantCandy, and Sammamaria!!! 

Now for questions and comments:

To everybody: A couple of people have mentioned why I haven't been able to update as often. Well school's back in session for me kids and I'm not too happy about that, takes me away from writing but what can you do? So updates will now be more like one, two, or even three weeks at a time. I really hope it never comes to a month without updates but it depends on how busy I get with my classes and with choir. Another more light hearted question came up a few times as to Sky's singing voice. Now would I make her a terrible singer? ^.^ If I made her a terrible singer, I don't think she would really like to hear the sound of herself singing in the middle of the night when she's half asleep. If I sounded like crap in the middle of the night (which I usually do, gravel voice and all) then I sure as heck wouldn't want to sing lol. Just clearing up some stuff, trying to get a few laughs, you know me!!! ^.^ Hope this answers some questions!!! 

PepaMynt: lol yes it's always comforting to know that you're not the only female pervert around!!! ^.^ No problem on the clarification because I know that I prattle on and on and on forever and ever and sometimes the point gets lost hehehe oops... stupid point where did it go? While 2nd person is annoying sometimes (if not done properly) I have to agree with you that, in a compromising position with Jack Sparrow, it can be a helluva lotta fun!!! ~.^ ^.^ Crow's nest eh? You just gave me a good idear... hehehe *grabs some parchment and a feather*

Ruby Hawk: that does have a rolling effect doesn't it? ^.^ it's all planned my dear, part of my evil plot!!! MWA HA HA HA!!! oh wait, I don't even have the story planned yet... oops... oh well, story now, evil plot later! ^.^

ping*pong5: I'll probably get my license over the summer even though I could have gotten it when I turned 16. Too lazy I guess, hehehe another oops. ^.^ anywho thanks for the b-day wish!!! I'm glad to be 17!!! yes!!! Hmm... I don't know if the swordfight was brilliant but thank you!!! I haven't the first clue as to swordfighting so I tried to ponder how it would feel instead of trying to talk out of my butt because I haven't the foggiest about my subject matter. ^.^; that's just me though lol I'm glad you like my Jack!!! I was really worried about him when I started out but it seems like I did A-ok for myself!!! ^.^ and yes Anamaria and Sky do get along eventually don't worry, ladies will stick together!!! Good question about Will and Elizabeth... not sure about when they will appear again but I am 99.9% sure that they will appear in my story again so fear not!!! ^.^ *whimpers and edges away* No not the cannon again! Those freaky circus folk already did that to me! NO! lol enjoy the chapter good buddy!!! *huggles* 

Vittaria: ooo favorite's list eh? *blushes* ahh thank you!!! *huggles* I'll update as fast as my little fingers can carry me!!!

georgie b: some Bruce Willis, blow-em up, yippe-kiya mofo action? ^.^ sorry I like the Die Hard movies, no plot but lots of exploding buildings and German terrorists lol ahh I wish I could put some action like that into words!!! well next fight scene (which there should be one in a few chapters, not sure yet) I'll try and be Bruce Willis enough for you!!! ^.^ thanks for the advice!!!

VagrantCandy: I'd rather have a white Christmas than Michael Eisner and the Mouse!!! hehehe but no it's ok, Disney is cool, I enjoy both playing and performing there (the chorus goes every year for Candlelight at Epcot) and besides I believe everyone needs to go to Disney at least once. ^.^ Lots of fun to be had!!! Well wouldn't you swear like a drunken sailor given her situation? I probably would have sworn even more than that given her problems but then the story would be rated R and not PG-13 hehehe, I come from a family of people with potty mouths ^.^

Sammamaria: alrighty!!! I'll just ask if I need help with Jack!!! Thanks Sam the Spam!!! *huggles and pouts* now I'm sad... you won't be online much? *teardrop* NO!!! I need another weirdo online with me!!! Well try not to be too bored at school ok? And YES I will have a VERY happy birthday now that I have my very own Chocolate-Covered Captain Jack Sparrow!!! *licks off a bit of chocolate* mmm mmm good!!! ^.^ Thanks for the b-day present!!! Don't go away too long!!!

panda01(an e-mail fan): hey thanks for taking the time to e-mail me!!! ^.^ you get a giant bar of chocolate for that!!! *hands over a chocolate bar the size of a whole piece of dry wall* You're awesome!!! Hope you enjoy the next chappie!!! 

Nozomi no Jiyuu: yeah!!! ^.^ yes write my fellow minion of FF.net!!! hehehe gothic eh? alright I can go for that, no angst is there? *shudders* If I cry during your fanfic or anything like that I'll be very very sad!!! *sobs* (Captain Obvious here :P) Plus I'm sure you're fic will be GREAT!!! I expect wonderful things from you as one of my old timer reviewers so don't sell yourself short!!! Anywho I'm sorry you weren't as impressed with chapter 6, what did you think was wrong with it? Really I love constructive criticism as well as compliments so please do tell!!! I need all the help I can get!!! 

DMSseeker: if you're still reading my fic, I finally heard The Earlking by Schubert in my Literature and the Arts II class!!! ^.^!!! I loved it!!! That baritone sounded GORGEOUS!!! *faints with ecstasy then wakes up* ahem... heh... just thought I would let you know

Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean, Des Tages Weihe, or the song from this chapter entitled Mouth Music (WONDERFUL and interesting piece of music btw, and mouth music is the type it is not so much it's title, the publishers or someone just called it that) so don't sue me!!! I am a poor little high school student who can only give you some scribbled notes from AP American History!!!

Fortune's Pilot

With that he turns heel and swaggers up the stairs back to the wheel, taking it from Gibbs who he obviously asked to take over when he saw the fight. 

And so, with dried blood upon my neck and a case of the skitters within my heart, I step further away from Jack's quarters toward a more central region of the ship. With deft, nimble hands, I gather my tresses and drop them onto my back, a heavy cascade flooding down my spine. My eyes dart around at the ragged bunch, dressed in scuffy clothes that have seen better days, some of them with dirt deeply encrusted within their skin while others are not much better. The rowdy crowd, the raunchy crowd, the crowd you would see in a place like Tortuga, unsavory as it is. Certainly a fine, classical tune wouldn't fit, hmm... 

"What are you waiting for girl? You heard the captain," Anamaria's voice quickly taunts my hesitation, having overheard my argument with Jack. I ignore her to focus on finding a song, my mind searching furiously through the library within my head, knocking over books and papers just for one solitary... "Or are you the girl I thought you to be?" 

Pride takes ahold of my body and spins me around to face that haughty, smirking face nearby me. Her beautiful features melt into a mask of arrogance, contorting her face into a hideous blob that swept away anything lovely about her. Arms cross over her bosom as a pair of tentacles would on a sea monster, lurking within the shadows, ready to snatch its prey. Although this could just be my fear of imprisonment talking. 

Her voice once again surprises me but not as much as her words, "You've got brass girl. Let's see you win this wager." With that she saunters away, an aura of mystery gliding around her presence and her walk, who did she hide beneath that hard exterior? A proud woman, a woman who fights everyday to rise above her expected station in a man's world, a woman who fights with her whole heart, a woman whom I admire once again. She insulted me to test me perhaps, I cannot wrap myself around her paradox, however, I think I am closer than most of the people on this ship.

Tap tap tap A beat suddenly floods my mind with a flurry of rhythm, my foot rapping to the tune. I am inspired to sing now with the memory of Anamaria's words about me. Lyrics came, floating through the air like feathers on the wind, fluttering in the sky, piloting into eternity, defying fortune's will to make them fall and flying with a dance of angels. "Horo harra dalla horo harra dalla horo harra dalla hind ye handan horo harra dalla horo harra dalla horo harra dalla hind ye handan." My feet begin to stomp in a way that resembles dancing rather than the keeping of the beat. Song lend me wings and wipe away my fear and give me VOICE! 

"Dance to your shadow when it's good to be livin' lad, dance to your shadow when there's nothing better near ye. Dance to your shadow when it's good to be livin' lad, dance to your shadow when there's nothing better near ye!" Mouth Music is what they call this but to me it's heart music, a passionate, lively sort of music that speaks to the soul of any true artist or musician. This is right, this is man, this is beautiful. "There are tunes in the river otter, pools in the river water, pools in the river and the river calls him! There are tunes in the river otter, pools in the river water, pools in the river and the river calls him! Hin hin harra dalla hin hin harra dalla hin hin harra dalla hin harra dalla ro!"

In the background of my consciousness I hear someone pounding on a barrel to keep the rhythm and I hear the stomping of other feet around me. I feel my own feet dance, my eyes closed, seeing the beat behind my lids, tasting it in the sweat of my body, breathing it with the air in my lungs. "Harra dalla horo harra dalla horo harra dalla hind ye handan horo harra dalla horo harra dalla horo harra dalla hind ye handan!" The song ends and following it silence, my heart sinks into the pit of my stomach. It did not move them.

A roar sounds through the air, almost a lion growl only instead of threat, the roar offers cheers and whistles. I open my eyes. Most of the crew stopped working during the course of my song and danced right along in their boots or stockings. A kindly looking old man with a colorful parrot on his shoulder claps from over by the barrel where I heard the beat rolling with the melody to the song. Even Anamaria gazes at me with a certain woman's understanding and a nod of pride although she hid back within the shadows of the ship. 

With the crew behind me, I turn to face a rather stunned Jack Sparrow at the wheel, high above me on his perch which I intend to send him toppling off of with my great victory. "So Captain Jack Sparrow, do you think the crew liked that well enough or is it back to the quarters for me?" I know I look arrogant but can you blame me? I just proved my point very vividly and won, I should be proud!

Jack merely taps his chin before addressing his crew, "What do ye say to that lads?" Another roar of cheers and applause rumble the ship from behind me, the air from the crew practically blowing my tresses over my face. "Alright luv, ye proved yer point. Now back to work ye dogs! I can't have ye dancin' the day away without gettin' any work out of ye!" Once again the sea of crew members part as they dash back to their posts for the second time today. I turn back around, a smile on my face and another song in my heart. I open my mouth to sing again all the while thinking of my sweet victory over Jack Sparrow. The day seems to be looking up for me at last.

******* That night *******

Sweet juices fill my mouth with the freshness that only Golden Delicious Apples can provide, the tangy, sticky liquid flooding my mouth with a sudden sensation of taste, bombarding my senses with its delectable, sumptuous flavor. Never again would another apple taste sweeter nor more ripe than this one; then again that could be because I have not had a bite to eat the entire day. 

Ahh but what a lovely day! Our lord the sun tips his rays one last time to the ever darkening sky as he vanishes to the other side of the world, leaving behind a flashing radiance of colors. Midnight blues, dazzling oranges, sinful reds, royal purples, earthly greens, vibrant indigos. I never understood how a parting could be so beautiful, so full of color and golden dark perfection that would make the angels weep with sheer love of the immortal Sun and the everlasting Sky, her innocent blue fading to darkness as she ages into Night, covered by a cloak of raven feathers to keep her warm until the Sun returns again to chase the Night away to the ends of the Earth once more. The setting of the sun is a parting and yet it is the promise of a greeting, the promise of a return, the promise of a new day. 

"What are ye doing up there luv? Not thinking of jumping are ye?" Jack's baritone crashes and shatters my reflective mood as would a rock thrown into a fragile mirror. I lean over the edge of the Crow's Nest to look down at him, my half-eaten apple still in hand along with the knife I had cut slices of it with. Liquor slightly wobbles his step and his voice as his still sober earth eyes gaze up into mine from where he is on deck. Even with the drink in his system, Jack is still an undeniably attractive man, the shadows playing over his lithe, lean body and his gloriously tanned face, the stage where many emotions and expressions are set. Yes, an enigmatic man is Jack Sparrow, he appears somewhat bumbling yet he always knows what he wants and exactly how to get it. And who could resist such a man? Not just his looks but his charm, the inflections in his voice, the idiosyncrasies of his movements, the quirks that are Captain Jack Sparrow. 

What am I saying?! I'm supposed to hate this man! Damn it all now he's got me hooked! "You only wish Jack," I shout down to him while I cut myself another slice of apple and pop it into my mouth with another crunch of heavenly sweetness. 

There is no answer. "Jack?" Had my musings sent him away? I do daydream frequently but you would think that he could tolerate my wandering for a few minutes. My heart feels a touch of sadness as I take another slice of apple into my mouth. Oh Hell, what do I care if the man ignores me? Still he is quite a character to talk to, I smile wryly to myself as I shrug. Good friend to have around I suppose, if you would consider him reliable enough to be your friend. 

An arm wraps around my waist and tugs me into a warm body behind me. My mind freezes with shock as I drop the knife and the apple from my hand, the latter rolling off of the Crow's Nest into the waters below as a sort of sacrifice to the mistress of the sea. "Horizon's amazing isn't it luv? I never took ye as a reflective type," his free hand toys with my curls once again, twirling a few strands around his fingers before letting them drop then starting again.

"Even a heathen like me can appreciate something as beautiful as a sunset," I sigh, gazing off into the distance as the last trickle of sun fades away, taking the endless whirls of color with its retreating rays. Quickly I change the subject from my deep thoughts to something lighter, "I see that once again I find myself in your arms Jack. This is becoming a common occurrence." 

His breathe caresses my raven tresses as his beaded beard tickles my ear and all the while his hand strokes and twirls the locks of my hair, "I just couldn't resist luv. I saw the opportune moment and decided to take advantage, seeing ye standing up here all by yer onesies," I see his cocky grin without even glancing at his face, the man just radiated that kind of personality where his emotions played right onto not only his face but his voice as well. Jack is many things but first and foremost he is magnetic, everyone instantly finds themselves drawn to him, looks, charm, body, and soul. No one could resist Captain Jack Sparrow, that is no one except me.

"Is that so?" I reply in my lowest voice as I turn inside of Jack's embrace to face him, my eyes burning into his from my shorter height. As his body tenses close to mine and a mixed surprised and smug _expression alights across his face, I know that I have him. Slowly I lean into his muscled body and raise myself up slightly on my toes, my face now only inches away from his, those sexy chocolate orbs heavily lidded as they gaze deep into my midnight blue eyes. Our mouths nearly touch as both of us breathe a little harder than usual, I feel his hot breath lapping at my moistened lips. A shiver courses through me even as, at the last moment, my mouth slips away to his ear and softly, still in my low voice, I whisper, "By the way, I'll be sleeping on the floor tonight." 

With that I disentangle myself from his dark arms and step away before he can react in his shock and pull me back. My mind celebrates and cheers with my little vindictive maneuver, however, my body cries and shouts, "Damn it Sky, go on and kiss the man! PLEASE?!" To my chagrin, it seems as though I have not left Jack Sparrow's arms unscathed, my traitorous body craving his arms around my waist, his hard, demanding lips brushing against my soft, pliant ones. 

I shake myself from my focus on my body's reaction and force myself back to Jack as I witness his _expression change from shock to a cross between anger and disappointment. If I did not want him back, I probably would have laughed or giggled at his flash of vivid looks. He wags his finger in my face as he moves his head along with his other arm, waving it about like a madman except a little more controlled. After opening and closing his mouth a few times, much like a fish to my amusement, he repeats his stern finger shake and speaks, "There'll be no living with ye after this." 

With a certain haughty air, my eyebrows wiggling up into my forehead, I clasp his shoulder and reply, "Good now you know how I feel at last. And now, without further ado, I would like to go to sleep alone, as in no one on that floor but me and I would like to go right now. So if you'll excuse me..." That said, I grasp a rope and swing down onto the deck, leaving Jack on the Crow's Nest and me alone once again. 

By the time I reach Jack's quarters, exhaustion from the day's excursions and the lack of decent food has overtaken me as I stumble wearily into the room. Bubbles of dreams to come float in and out of my vision like dancers in a ballet, flitting across the stage gracefully in all their splendor. With a last bit of energy I yank off my overshirt and I lie down on the wooden floor of the cabin, settling the thin fabric gently over my tired form to keep me warm, my hands curling up under my head to serve as a rather hard pillow. Still my body does not care as the Song of Sleep beckons me to the land of dreams, the land where time nor place has any meaning. Those bubbles of dancers and of flute players and of sweet sopranos slowly lull me into a sound sleep for the first time in months; however, even with the comforting bubbles of music surrounding me as I fade away, my last thought is of Jack's arms wrapped around me, his nimble fingers still playing within my dark dark tresses. 

******* Later that night *****

Cold, my body feels possessed by it and yet there seems to be nothing I can do to combat the tyrant, my mind still soundly snug within the land of dreams. I know from a distance I should wake up and warm myself, however, I cannot force my drifting thoughts back to the cold shivers of my chilled body. Slumber has so conquered me that I cannot even focus my thoughts outside of this gentle swimming sensation of floating through a blue sky of endless possibilities, of sun and moon and... wake up, you're cold! Still my stubborn mind refuses to awaken from its surreal haze of stars and of visions so close yet so far from me. 

Suddenly my body feels weightless, no longer pressed against the frigid floor but instead within the warm folds of something tall and strong. Still I cannot wake but instinctively I know that whatever this force is, it means no harm to me so I merely sigh and snuggle closer to the delicious heat that it radiates. Another force gently nudges a lock of my hair as the entire being carries me away to another place but I cannot find myself and I know not where I am and I'm feeling weary again. Hmm... so warm... my thoughts babble as my body settles yet I am already asleep once again or I think am but nothing matters. I am not cold, I am safe, warm, loved. I cuddle closer to the mysterious being, my thoughts simple and happy as slumber carries me once again into complete oblivion, into complete bliss.

The Author's Two Cents: YEAH!!! I have FINALLY given you chapter 7!!! *does her happy dance* OH I am so pleased and I hope you are too!!! I apologize for the wait because of school and now I'm sick!!! . stupid colds!!! oh well I'm still glad because now I have a chapter for my lovely reviewers!!! ^.^ Enjoy!!! 

~Chocolate Covered Jack Sparrow Forever, FloatingFeathers


	8. The Village

*bursts into tears of joy* "You like me! You really like me!" err... umm... well at least you like my story ^.^ Not sure if you guys like me but the story yeah somebody must like it unless one person has sent 70+ reviews to me!!! ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ I'm so excited!!! I thank you one and all from the bottom of my heart!!! ~FloatingFeathers

To my seasoned reviewers, thank you guys SO MUCH for sticking by me!!! *huggles and gives them each two pans of brownies* I hope you enjoy this next installment!: PED-sarah, PepaMynt, Dawnie-7, Ms. Marvel, VagrantCandy, Sammamaria, ping*pong5, Nozomi no Jiyuu, and Vittaria!!!

To my new reviewers, thank you very much!!! The more the merrier!!! ^.^ *gives each one pan of brownies* Enjoy the chapter!: SpAnIsH-EyEs2, gopotc, hummer, Kara, dark death angel, and nora88!!!

PED-sarah: ahh it's ok, ^.^ I know I babble a lot so when I do say something important people usually miss it amidst my inane musings. Thank you for the belated birthday message though!!! 

PepaMynt: alrighty well I tried to implement your advice in this chapter (even though I am a little hesitant about the entire chapter) so we'll see how it turns out. Hey I don't mind criticism as long as it's constructive, go ahead and yell at me all you want! ^.^ I love the help! And I think everyone (myself included) rereads POTC fics in second person ~.^ ^.^

Dawnie-7: *mentally makes note of b-day and grins* Thank you!!! 

VagrantCandy: *presents you with a HUGE chocolate cake then Jack Sparrow pops out of it in a Chippendale thong and nothing else except his hat* hehehe I thought I would give you an early b-day present in case I didn't update soon enough to catch your b-day!!! *huggles and grins* Soooo HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!! and hey, don't feel bad about 14, you're the one with Jack Sparrow in a cake and no one else!!! ~.^ ^.^

Sammamaria: I miss you!!! *cries and huggles* Come back!!!

ping*pong5: ahh shucks *blushes* heh I don't deserve your compliments but thank you!!! *huggles* I was worried about getting a little OOC but I see that I may have actually succeeded!!! ^.^ hehehe yes I rather like that line myself (Jack can't always get what he wants ~.^) and I'll keep it up too just don't hit me with cannons and circus folk!!! *cries* NO!!! WHY?! *clears throat and grins* anywho, just a little bit a strangeness there, everybody remain calm... it's ok ^.^

Nozomi no Jiyuu: I'm sorry you missed my description!!! *huggles* I hope this well compensates for the lack in chapter 6!!! ^.^ and piss on what other people say about that BS of mary sues!!! My own friends, without even reading this fic, tried to cast it off as a mary sue and to this day HAVE NOT READ IT!!! So I don't put much stock in the whole idea of "mary-sues". Write what's in your heart, that's what I say!!! Don't worry about what others say, I'm sure you'll make a wonderful writer!!! And if anyone is mean to you about your writing tell them to stick it where the sun don't shine!!! *realizes that she's ranting and is not being very ladylike so she clears her throat* Just don't let them treat you that way and write what you will. ^.^ You'll be my friend?! ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ OH BOY OH BOY OH BOY!!! *glomps and huggles* yeah!!! yes e-mail me go for it!!! That would be a great b-day present!!! And don't worry about not having a life, I don't either... o_O; It's school, chorus, internet, fanfic and that's about it. Oh and sleep. ^_^ ooo supernatural, blood, gore?! I'm there!!! I just hope I have time in the near future... but I'll let you know when I read your stuff!!! (you'll have a review ~.^) Anyway go for gothic I love that stuff!!! ^.^ Stay happy my friend!!! *grins*

Vittaria: yeah!!! another person satisfied!!! *does her happy dance* I do aim to please!!! *blinks* You like my phrase that much? *blushes and grins* ahh shucks, I just came up with it because he's got a nice body ~.^ I didn't know it was going to turn into a craze, why next thing you know people will be saying it to me in the street!!! ^.^ wouldn't that be wild?! lol but by all means go on and use it!!! I hope that means I'm included in the friends category *puppy face* please? heh I know I'm just the author, I'm chained to my chair lol *points to the "ankle bracelet" around her leg* hehehe but even authors need people around (if only just to throw food at them ^.^ lol)

dark death angel: heh ahh shucks... no really stop with the compliments, my poor little heart can't take it!!! well... maybe you could... utter a few more... lol ^.^ well I'm glad you like my Jack then (because you have a point, I've read some awful Jacks but I didn't think mine was anything to write home about either)!!! I hope he continues to please as long as the story goes on!!! ^.^ Thank you!!!

Disclaimer: see previous chapters because I own nothing, nothing at all!!! *manic laughter, realizes she has an audience then clears her throat* Yep... I own nothing

Fortune's Pilot

******That morning******

Thump-bump thump-bump A soft rhythm gently sounds into my ear as I lay abed, curled against a length of warmth, thrumming with that life-giving beat. Sleep dulls my senses but not in an unpleasant way, allowing me to drift upon the undulating waves of heartsong within the breast of the earthly creature beside me. Heartsong, it is the only song that Man cannot reproduce and even hope to achieve that same magnificent quality that rushes lifeblood into the bodies of both humans and animals alike. Only the deep mysteries of the earth and beyond may create something so precious, so joyous, so wonderful as the heartbeat, the Song of Life itself. Even the smallest of beings within the Kingdom of the Earth must stand still and awe and marvel at the sweet complexity and yet the sweet simplicity of the heart. 

A tightened grasp around my waist shatters my thoughts and snaps my Aegean eyes open instantly. For a few moments a haze clouds my vision, blocking my path of sight before it clears and reveals my left arm draped over Jack's taut, muscular stomach. Using my sense of touch, my right hand responds from deep within the dark forest of Jack's wild locks. Words escape my mind and flee, not to be found for awhile, not to be be found that is until I figure this one out. My head rumbles with a few choice, nasty phrases before my inner self comes along and pops my angry little bubble, wagging her finger at me as if to say, 'Now now now, you know you love every minute of this. Don't try to deny it. Just enjoy.' With that my effort to build a raging storm against Jack and to shout out curses at him hesitates and vanishes altogether. Why not? 

I glance up as far as I can into Jack's peacefully dozing face, a look of gentleness gracing his features, a softness that ne'er appears while he is awake. Gazing on that rare _expression I decide with a small smile that I would do anything to keep it there. Maybe the man is a drinker, carouser, and ornery pirate awake but asleep I see the look of a man who hides more than he shows and what he hides outshines what he shows to others distant from him. 

Both of his powerful arms crush me against his chest only not to hurt, just to hold. My fingers twine with his over that strong stomach as I snuggle my head back into his warm, naked chest, a feeling of security stealing over me unbidden. Still I welcome the safe comfort of Jack's arms, it's something to hold onto in a sea of half-memories and holes within my heart. Though I am no longer lost at sea as I was six months ago, I feel as though the waves are still striking my mind, scattering the few memories I might have into an ocean of oblivion. Jack is my link to that lighthouse upon the shore, that place where I can recover the pieces of my soul and put them together again. 

A hand strokes my thick, tangled tresses, one that is not my own. I tilt my head up to look at Jack even though it is rather difficult from this vantage point. His shining, mischievous, dark-lined eyes gaze down at me, a cocky grin planted on his face, "Good morning luv. Sleep well?" Before I can reply, he squeezes me tighter, one hand still playing with my raven curls, and continues, "I know what ye're going to say but think of it this way luv, I could have let ye freeze on the floor but I can't very well keep meself warm with just a blanket." 

That grin is maddening, however, I cannot help but find myself charmed by it and his words. With a grand gesture, I sigh heavily, gently plopping my head back in my comfortable spot upon his chest while saying, "If I had been still sore with you I would have immediately yelled and screamed at you. I didn't so no need for an explanation Jack. It may not be very conducive to our partnership but it's ok and besides," I poke him in the side, causing his ticklish muscles to tense up involuntarily, "You make a comfy pillow."

With a gentle squeeze of his arms around my waist and a loose grip upon my snarled black locks, Jack cheekily answers, "That's because I'm Captain Jack Sparrow luv and even as a... pillow I'm a force to be reckoned with." His nimble fingers glide and shift through my dark strands, causing me to lose my train of thought altogether. A tingling sensation creeps down my spine as my body involuntarily shivers. Goosebumps march in triumph up and down my arms and legs in an army of sweet sensations. The man is too seductive, curse him. 

Using great crates of will power, I manage to tear my senses away from Jack's light touches and develop a cohesive question, a question I had yet to ask for several nights, "So where are we headed for Jack? You never told me the night you abducted me." Still his fingers distract my mind, however, I force my body to steel itself against his caresses and to listen for his response.

Quietly, in his dark baritone, he replies with an inflection of an unknown emotion within his voice, "Your father's village luv," just as suddenly as his mood had changed from cocky to serious, his tone acquires a brighter, more chipper sound, "Always wanted me own island."

My hearing almost missed what he said after the words 'Your father's village' had struck a blow across my ears. The beating of my heart swells within my bosom at the prospect of a home, the home of my father and the home of my former self. I scarcely believe my fortune yet at the same time I feel as though my sea eyes may burst forth tears of joy at any moment. I do have a home! A place I once called my own, a place where my memories reside, a place where people I once knew live even now. With a rush of new energy, I prop myself up over Jack so that I can look down into his face. "You're not lying to me. I... I have a home? Jack, you must tell me everything about it!"

He silences me with a wave of his hand, the one that was buried within my tresses, before he answers, "Ye'll see for yerself soon enough luv." A loud cry, muffled through the boards of the room, sounds for all to hear. It is now that I realize the man had been yelling for awhile, announcing that land was in sight.

********A couple hours later*********

Rough sand scratches against the pad of my foot as I touch my homeland for the first time in six months or more. Heat floods through my body from the sand but I do not care, I could lay in the sand for the entire day for all I care, I am home. I have only been ashore for a few minutes yet I already feel a sense of familiarity washing over me in a cleansing bath. I know this place, I know it in my heart, I know it in my soul. I spent many years on this island, gazing out into the tropical blue waters of the Caribbean, watching the thick, green palms sway and dance in the light yet ever-present breeze. Yes I know without truly knowing that this is my home, where my feet are meant to tred in pride and in joy and where my voice is meant to sing in love and in laughter. 

"If ye're going to stare out into the water all day then just tell me and I'll gladly fetch the book all by me onesies," a mockingly serious voice tinged with amusement interrupts my thoughts, throwing them into the lion's den of oblivion. 

My eyes narrow at the now grinning, dark man in front of me, his hat once again shadowing his face and his shirt and his coat hiding his hard male body. Slowly my right eyebrow quirks ever so slightly, "What book Jack Sparrow?" Before he answers my question, someone knocks into me from behind, pushing me a foot or so away from my original spot with their force. I whip around to find an elderly woman with silvery hair gazing up at me from the ground where she had fallen when she ran into me. 

"Oh my goodness! Here let me help you up!" My mind does not immediately register what I am saying or how I am saying it until I grasp the wrinkled hand of the old woman, cloaked in sun-faded colors, and she answers my act of kindness with a few words of her own, a few words in an old language that I know too well. 

"No need to apologize my child. My sight grows weaker each year but you look very familiar to me," her aged voice responds in Greek, the once foreign language rushing into my mind again. This kind old woman spoke my tongue, my language; I truly am home. Suddenly her washed-out brown eyes widen as her hand flies to her mouth to cover a gasp. A deluge of words bashes my ears with a garbled mess, however, she soon slows down and I am able to understand her, "Sky! Oh dear sweet sweet child! You have returned to us! We heard what happened to Dimitri's ship and we thought you were dead too when you did not come home! Come to my arms my bright child surely you remember your old friend?!" 

Swiftly I embrace the shorter woman, absorbing her scent as I close my eyes to remember. Yes vaguely I see her face in my mind's eye though I do not recall from where. My heart swells once more, higher than a tsunami bearing down upon a seaside town; I remember. I see this woman's face and I hear her voice and I know that I belong here. This was my home, this is my home. My mind presents me with hazy images of my life here; I see myself as a child gathering large shells along the beach, I see myself dashing into the waters and waving at my father's ship coming back home, I see myself grasp my laughing father in a hug within his office, I see myself on his broad shoulders as I am carried over the hot sand. I see smiles, laughter, faces that I thought were forever lost and forever forgotten but now I remember. Though the images still remain fuzzy, my heart remembers; a single tear escapes my eye as I pull myself away from the woman and gaze into her tear-stained eyes. 

I touch her wrinkles with a trembling hand and smile, "Oh my dear friend I am so sorry that I have been gone for so long. I want to shout it from the rooftops that I am home," her face beams with excitement, "but I can't yet," her face crumbles with disappointment, "Please keep it a secret that I am home. I do not want the village to know that I have returned, not yet anyway. You see I have... lost my memory dear friend," gingerly I take her hand into both of mine and gaze into her lost brown eyes, "When I was at sea with father and the ship was destroyed, I was cast into the ocean unconscious and when I awoke I could not remember who I was. I still cannot remember completely so I cannot yet announce my arrival to the rest of the village." 

Silently she considers my words before nodding, "I will not mention it as long as I can but the people of the island shall wonder about the ship and my long absence child." Suddenly she grasps my hands tightly and whispers softly, "There are British men here. I do not know what they are all about but I would tred carefully if I were you. Hurry home child, go the back way. Do not let them see you immediately."

Quickly I nod as I kiss her cheek affectionately and embrace her once more, "Yes my dear friend, I shall be on my guard. Thank you for telling me." Reluctantly I pry myself away from her and smile, "I will protect our island so do not fear the British men." 

She grasps my shoulder tightly and smiles back, sending a wave of warm grand-daughterly love through me, "I know you will Sky. Good bye my child." With that she waddles away in that elderly fashion that others may laugh at but in a fashion that I respect because I know that she and other elders are far wiser than me; who I am to scoff and ridicule?

I glance over for the first time in several minutes at Jack, whose usually expressive face is oddly reflective yet shielded at the same time. It almost feels as though he understood every single word we said even though I am fairly certain that the man does not know Greek. After a moment or two, I break the silence with my concerns, "Jack, are you sure you want to come with me? You never told me your intentions for sailing us to my father's island but it appears that there is something going on. Do you want to wait back on the Black Pearl?" My Aegean orbs bear into his thoughtful earthian ones. 

Suddenly his face splits into a wide grin, his head and his body once again animated in that Mediterranean way as his whole form sways and his hands talk, "And let ye face the British Navy all by yer onesies? I wouldn't dream of it luv." 

His charm and magnetism must be contagious as I feel the corners of my mouth lift into a large grin, my eyebrows shooting upward into my forehead. "You don't think a woman can take on a bunch of lobsterbacks all by her onesies? Well then Captain Jack Sparrow, you are in for a real treat. To my father's house!" Jokingly I hold out my bent elbow for him, grinning as I did while gazing into his twinkling dark eyes full of mischief. His own eyebrows disappear into his hat as he grasps my outstretched arm, a look of impish delight crossing over his handsome features. With that we set out arm and arm toward my father's home, uncertain of what would we find amidst the dancing palms and the roaring ocean. 

The Author's Two Cents: VERY IMPORTANT: Every person MUST READ!!! I apologize for the LONG wait on this chapter (3 weeks is terrible compared to the days I could write chapters during Winter Break) and I also apologize for its shortness (and also if it isn't very good) but I do not want my readers to EVER have to wait a month for a chapter. So, having said that, I need feedback on this issue: I know what form my next few chapters will take as far as content, however, I am unsure of how many chapters I should make. Here is where my readers come in: I want you guys to decide between these two options and give me your opinions ASAP! 

Option #1: I can write longer chapters by the following titles, however, it will take me much longer to update, at some points even looking at a month before an update. Also it will be harder to guarantee the quality of each chapter because of all the plot I am trying to squeeze in.

Chapter 9: The Intruders

Chapter 10: The Immigrants

Option #2: I can write shorter chapters by the following titles and it will take me less time to update, however, there will naturally be less content per chapter. Less content in each chapter might make it better quality. 

Chapter 9: The Intruders

Chapter 10: The Book

Chapter 11: The Immigrants

It's all up to you my readers! Either way I am not too pleased with my lack of time but I must work around it right? So I need some feedback on this! ^.^ Write soon and I'll hop to the next (and hopefully better) chapter!!! Thank you for your patience! ~FloatingFeathers


	9. The Intruders

Alrighty, you the readers have voted and here is the result *insert drumroll* and the winner is... OPTION #2 by 3 votes!!! ^_^ Congratulations!!! There were 9 votes and the score was 3-6 for options 1 and 2 respectively. So those of you rooting for Option #1, I'm sorry. :( but I still hope you enjoy the chapter!!! ^.^ Oh just to warn to in advance, there be British-bashing ahead, DO NOT BE OFFENDED!!! If you are British or you are of Anglo-Saxon descent then don't be mad at me!!! Think of it this way: I'm 25% Greek, however, I'm also 50% Anglo Saxon so I am bashing myself and my father's ancestors at the same time!!! btw if you're wondering what that crazy other 25% is then it's a mutt mix of 12.5% German, 6.25% Bohemian (Czech Republican), and 6.25% Irish. So there you have it!!! ^.^ Does that explain my weirdness in anyway? lol ~FloatingFeathers (I like to end with a good laugh ^.^)

To my seasoned reviewers, THANK YOU!!! You guys ROCK!!! *hands out 2 pans of brownies to each person*: Dawnie-7, ping*pong5, Reese Sparrow (welcome back ^.^), DaydreamBeliever14 (welcome back to you too!!!), Lelena the Moonstruck (thank you for the e-mail btw!!! *glomps and huggles), PED-sarah, Sammamaria, and Vittaria!!!

To my new reviewers, what took you so long?! lol just kidding thank you!!! *gives everyone each one pan of brownies*: dagzer and dazednconfused2 (Led Zeppelin fan I take it!!! ~.^ awesome!!!)

To your questions and comments: Sadly I cannot answer them in this chapter as I may be grounded if I do not hurry up and post this chapter now, however, I'll try and e-mail of the people who ALWAYS write long reviews. No names will be mentioned *cough* PING*PONG5 *cough* and a few others ~.^ lol just kidding I love you guys thank you!!! You know you rock my world!!! ^.^ So expect e-mails in the near future!!!

Disclaimer: see previous chapters... mesa too lazy to rewrite this ^.^

Fortune's Pilot

Hot beach sand burns against the soft pads of my tender feet, however, I pay no heed to the sensation as I climb the sloping dune to my father's house. My heart races with the steps of giants as the white dot at the top of the hill looms closer and closer into my vision. Yet even from the middle of this mountain I can see the Ionic columns supporting the triangular entablature and the frieze sculptures beneath the cornices of the pediment, depicting the old Greek myths and the gods and goddesses of so long ago. 

I know that all of this is only in my mind's eye right now but, being home again, I can picture almost every detail of the house. I even remember the story depicted by the sculptures; each set tells a different part of The Odyssey, from the Lotus-Eaters and their fruits to Polyphemus and his blinding to Circe and her enchantment to Calypso and her seduction to Odysseus and his journey's end when he banishes the suitors from his palace. (1) I smile to myself as I recall the story: Odysseus sought his home and his beloved, I searched for my home and my family and now it appears that I have found what I have been looking for though it did not take me twenty years to stumble upon this place again. Still it does seem as though years have passed since I have last been here. Yes... years blown by and lost to the winds, lost in the ocean of time, lost to something wicked and false.

"Should I progress by me onesies luv or are ye joining me on this quest?" Jack's amused baritone jolts me out of my thoughts as my sea bright eyes dart up to regard his earth ones with a narrowed gaze. For a few moments I stare down his laughing, taunting eyes until finally my eyebrows quirk and on impulse I stick out my tongue.

"Just try and keep up old man." With that I continue my wide stride up toward the top though it is not much further now. My ears listen to Jack's protests behind me and my face hears with a satisfied smirk. 

"Are ye implying something about me age me bonnie little Greek?" The mock pout in Jack's voice drips across my hearing and laughter ripples across my lips until I feel his arm slide across my waist, pulling me back into his deliciously male chest. Just the feel of his covered muscles against my back sends shivers creeping up and down my spine from the top of my head to the tips of my toes. Unconsciously I wet my lips with my tongue in a nervous fashion as a warm feeling envelops my stomach, turning my body into one mass of touch and sensation. His breath teases the strands of raven locks against my tingling ear, an easy stream of gentle yet hot air caressing that delicate shell. 

This man is way too sexy for his own good. "Trying to prove your virility in your old age Jack? I admire the effort but isn't it time for your medicine?" Even as a smirk flashes across my face, Jack's arms suddenly whip me around to face him, his eyes darker than usual, however, an arrogant and self-confident look lights on his handsome features. His heavy, earthian gaze burns into my surprised, oceanic orbs. Though I am tall for a woman with five feet and seven inches to my credit, somehow Jack makes me feel like a little girl that stands at only about three feet. 

His presence consumes all others, overwhelming his environment with whatever he feels: anger, amusement, thoughtfulness. Right now, however, his presence exudes that sizzling electricity that occurs when a man gazes down at a woman in his arms, at a woman who looks up at him with that same electricity and fire. Maybe the man and woman cannot see it, however, they can feel it in the way their eyes roam over each other in that certain way. Love, lust, who knows but the Fates as they spin the Wheel of Fortune once more. (2)

Yelling from the house snaps me out of my reverie as my eyes finally see and look at the sight of Jack's lips hovering just inches from my own. With great effort, I pry myself away from him though his arms about my waist won't allow me to leave completely. "We better get a move on and see what those damned lobsterbacks are up to in there." 

Jack's fingers play through my tresses once again, gingerly stroking each lock as though it were a creature of fragile softness. "I don't know luv. I rather think the scenery out here is much better than what's in there." Once again that cocky, self-assured smirk dances across his sun-darkened face.

Oddly warmed from the depths of my stomach and at the same time exasperated by Jack's stalling, I physically remove his arms from my waist, grasping his wrists, "You mentioned a book in the house right? I'll take care of the lobsters and you go figure out wherever it is alright? We're business partners and as such we must avoid distractions and continue on our quest, savvy?" The dreary, practical words clunk from my mouth though I do use Jack's favorite word in the mix, improving the dry, bland sentence by adding a little Sparrow spice. 

A pout washes over Jack's face as he opens his mouth and tilts his body to say something then thinks better of it and replies with something else, "Alright but try not to do anything stupid luv."

"Same goes to you my captain," I grumble, my feathers slightly ruffled at his implication that I might do something stupid. I won't do anything stupid, maybe something at risk to my health but never anything stupid and without damn good reason. With these thoughts rumbling through my head, I finish my trek up to the house with Jack and we part our ways temporarily once inside my old home. 

Tentatively I tiptoe toward the noise, taking in my surroundings as I do but, before I can soak them into my mind, a young man about my age storms through the room with a set of documents rolled up within his clenched fist. At the sight of me, however, he drops his papers with a resounding thud on the wooden floor and gazes at me, disbelief and shock flashing across his Grecian features. My own mind reels as my eyes take in the sight of this man before me. Dark curls, much like my own, fly above his shoulders, surrounding his handsome, olive-skinned face. Large orbs of deep amber stare back at me even as my Aegean eyes take in his lean, wiry form clad in loose black breeches and a billowing white shirt. He was beautiful, a Greek god in his own right and I knew him, a long lost friend, a man dear to my heart though I struggle with my memory to recall his name. "Sky?" His sonorous bass queries hesitantly in my once forgotten tongue, "Is it really you?" 

"It's me my friend," I answer quietly with a small smile upon my face. His _expression immediately beams with an inner light and he suddenly clasps me into a tight hug, his arms about my waist affectionately.

"By the gods I have missed you! Everyone thought you died at sea along with your father... Dimitri, is he still alive too?!" Hope brightens his voice, making it painful for me to answer him truthfully.

"No, my father didn't make it," I return his embrace after my initial surprise, wrapping my arms around him with my fingers unconsciously in his head of boyish curls as he nuzzles my tresses with his lovely face before pulling away to gaze upon my own face once more. Feeling his locks and strong body again, absorbing his sweet and intoxicating scent fills me with a sense of comfort, a sense of home. I know him, I know his heart, I know not his name. Why can't I remember it? 

"Oh Sky..." Lovingly he reaches up to lightly caress my cheek, a gesture of small measure that warmed my soul, however, just as suddenly as he had embraced me, he steps back to drink all of me in with his dancing eyes and soft smile, "At least you have returned to us though the loss of your father on this island has affected all of us greatly, " then his eyes darken in bottled rage, "But the British soldiers seem to have made his death an excuse to try and take the island," he grasps my shoulders with an iron, but not painful, grip, "Sky, you are the heir to your father's island. If you do not come with me and send these men away, then all of the people here will lose their homes to those bastards and their 'civilized' ways. We need you now."

Swiftly I nod as the yelling grew more heated in the room next to us, "Alright take me in there, I'll handle it." With a brief look of pride in his oak eyes, he squeezes my shoulder once more before leaning down to sweep up the documents he dropped and before walking with me into the lion's den only the next room over. His hand reaches out to open the door for me, however, my arms shove apart the heavy mahogany doors first, the way a knight would as he prepares to reconquer the castle. 

Several surprised redcoats and one sputtering old Greek greet me once I enter the room. My heart thuds thunderously in my bosom as my palms grow wet with rank sweat, however, in my fear, I still swallow the lump in my throat and straighten myself to my complete height of five feet and seven inches. I am a woman and I do not fear a room full of men, even soldiers from the British Royal Navy. Arrogance laden in my poise, I slightly toss a lock of my hair back over my shoulder, hoping for it to appear disdainful. "Are there any problems here gentlemen or am I hearing things?"

A lobster in blue, an officer, hardly regards me from the tones of his voice, however, his body language tells me that I have captured his full attention, "This affair is none of your concern miss. Now if you would be so kind as to run back to the kitchen, the men will take it from here." 

Boiling, seething anger sings through my body as a blade does when it strikes another. Adrenaline rushes through my blood in giant waves of crushing rage directed at the arrogant bastard in front of me. Before I am even aware of my actions, my heart gives into impulse as I step forward, seize the dagger letter opener from the desk, and stab it brutally through the pliant wood. The lobster in blue as well as the redcoats gaze at me in shock. Good, let them be shocked, let them be frightened, I'll have my day here, by the gods I will. 

"This affair concerns me entirely you son-of-a-goat-screwing-strumpet! I own this island and the people here are my responsibility! Mine, not yours sir!" With that out of my system, I straighten my posture once more, "I am my father's daughter, the daughter of Dimitri Annis. I am Sky Annis and you will respect my word in my house or get out." Somewhere in my anger, I had conjured up my last name though how I do not know and do not care as I stare down this pig before me.

In an attempt to appear unfazed by my display of rage, the bluecoated pig raises his eyebrows at me, "Well welcome back from the dead Miss Annis. And where, pray tell, have you been all these months since your father's death?"

I point and wave my finger in his smug face, scorn quaking every part of my body, "That is no concern of yours sir but what does concern me is that you are on my island and if you don't leave now I shall see to it that you are discharged from Her Majesty's Navy before you can say 'trespassing', katalaba?" (3)

A frown smudges across the man's face as he glares down at my smirking _expression, knowing that there is nothing he can do against me or my people now. "Alright Miss," intentionally neglecting to call me by my proper name, "we shall leave for now but we will be monitoring this island and its activities quite closely," his eyebrows perk smugly, "It was rumored that your father was a pirate in these waters though it could never be proven. At the first sign of illegal activity around this island, the Navy will step in and legally take control of this land. Do you understand?"

A smirk dances over my face even as I spit upon the bluecoated pig's boots, "You will be in for a long wait sir. Now leave." Disgust and anger well up on the officer's features, however, he still nods his head toward the other lobsters, signaling them to exit the room. "Oh and I'm sure you will be able to find your own way out. You're big boys, you can handle it, right?" Steam pours out of the bluecoated pig's ears as he gives me one last glaring look before his turns and storms out of the room with his men. (4) 

I blow the air completely out of my lungs before I collapse into the chair behind the desk with the old man and my young friend looking over me. "Whew, damn lobsters. Don't know when to quit." My lazy eyes slowly roll up to the older man then it hits me like a tsunami as I bolt out of the chair to embrace the older man. In my anger, I could not remember him but oh how could I forget! "Papu, Papu! It's you! I remember you now!"

"Oh my Sky!" Papu replies in Greek, his words a little shaky with age, "I did not believe that it was you at first but as soon as you stabbed the desk," he stops to chuckle briefly, "I knew it was you because I saw your father's temperament and your father's stance. Oh my darling girl, where have you been?" He steps back to look at me in wonderment, his old and washed out slate eyes regarding me sadly. 

"It's a long story Papu and I shall have to tell it to both of you but first let's just enjoy each other's company once more," my joyful ocean eyes bounce from Papu over to the young man at my left with a bright, beaming smile.

"Michaelis," Papu chides my childhood friend and companion gently, "is that anyway to greet out young Sky, just standing there with your mouth open like a fish?" I laugh at Papu's simile, remembering it as the one that he used to make fun of Michaelis, his grandson, back when we were still small. 

Even Michaelis laughs at his grandfather as he crushes me in his affectionate, strong embrace, "I'm sorry Papu. I will always remember to welcome her fondly," suddenly Michaelis hoists me into the air, still hugging me from the waist.

Unbridled laughter spills from my lips as I am now several feet taller, "Michaelis! Oh how I have missed you!" Just then out of the corner of my eye, I see Jack enter through the side door where I had come through before. I cannot read his cloaked _expression, however, I somehow feel that his thoughts are not as happy as my own from the lack of sparkle in his fathomless earthian eyes. 

(1) Seeing the parallel kids? ^.^ That and I love The Odyssey

(2) Do you get the feeling that it's not really Sky talking anymore? ~.^ ^.^

(3) katalaba: this is a Greek word or phrase rather that means something along the lines of 'understand' or 'ok' or, and this was my intention, it is also similar to Jack's 'savvy'. ^.^ If you want to impress your friends with a little Greek, it's pronounced KAH-TAH-LAH-VAH. The 'b' in Greek is pronounced as a 'v'. Don't ask me for any other Greek words though! I am not fluent in the language, though I wish I was. o_O;

(4) An extra pan of brownies if you can guess who the "bluecoated pig" is!!! ^.^

The Author's Two Cents: Whew!!! I cracked this one out pretty quickly didn't I?! I even amazed myself!!! I just hope you enjoyed it!!! Sorry for the lack of description, this was more of an action chapter, however, you will see some more in the next one entitled "The Book", katalaba? ~.^ Nitey nite!!! 

~Chocolate Covered Jack Sparrow Forever FloatingFeathers


	10. The Book

Hullo it's me again!!! ^.^ Just got done watching some Anime and I'm feeling pumped!!! (If you like Anime and ever have the opportunity to watch The Getbackers, see it. It's definitely worth your time ^.^) Anywho I got a lot of good respond from the last chapter so I'm pretty excited about this chapter!!! No more angry Sky but some plot movement at last (though it isn't much)!!! Is it just me or have I been digressing? Hmm... probably have. ^_^ Still I hope you like this next installment!!! 

~Chocolate Covered Jack Sparrow Forever FloatingFeathers

To my seasoned reviewers, you guys amaze this poor, humble writer with your amazingness!!! (is that a word hehehe) Three pans of brownies today!!! Thank you!!!:

Dawnie-7, ping*pong5, PED-sarah, Sammamaria, PepaMynt, Vittaria, Lelena the Moonstruck, Shanelover1, Reese Sparrow, and lil-teddy-bear (aka dazednconfused2)!!!

To my new reviewers, thank you very much!!! glad to have you on board!!! Two pans of brownies for everybody!!!: matrixie, Me, and Lady Light!!!

Question: Who was the "bluecoated pig"?

Answer: Gillette; POOR NORRINGTON!!! *cries and huggles Norrington* I didn't realize the man was so unloved!!! Gosh guys, isn't that a little harsh? He's really not that bad of a guy once you get past his anal retentiveness. 

Question: Who guessed it the first time?

Answer: ping*pong5!!! Another pan of brownies for you!!! ^.^ Everybody else well... half of a pan of brownies for everyone!!! ^.^ Hey when I write a chapter, no one goes hungry!!! 

Question: Why didn't you e-mail us like you promised?

Answer: I am SO SORRY!!! *huggles everybody* My life (what little there is of it) of late has been quite chaotic and busy. Some problems with my mum, choir, school... not a good mix which is also why it has taken me an eternity and a day to post this chapter. . I'm VERY unhappy that it has taken me nearly a month (but not quite) to post and so I apologize to you one and all. If anybody still wants me to try and e-mail them I'd be more than glad to!!! ^.^ I love talking to people (as you can obviously see)!!! 

Question: What does "Papu" mean and who is Michaelis?

Answer: Papu is another Greek word (yeah!) for grandfather, a rather endearing way of saying it if memory serves me right (aww!). He isn't really Sky's grandfather but she likes to think of him that way. ^.^ As for Michaelis, I'm sorry if I wasn't too clear on his relationship with Sky. I didn't mean to be vague, honest!!! He is a childhood friend of hers and a rather "close" friend. hehehe but we'll see how that pans out won't we? ^.^

ping*pong5: lol yeah I'm a Heinz 57 variety garden veggie!!! Whoo hoo!!! Being British is pretty darn spiffy though so don't worry I think you're cool (and I don't mind the ranting either, I do it all the time!!! ^.^)!!! Am I sensing some unrest within the family sphere? Evil brothers?! o_O; That's not good!!! Well then you can talk all you want if you need someone to blab to!!! I don't mind!!! ^.^ I need the company myself!!! Dey no likey me at my school *sniffles, sobs* But I shall recover. ^.^ lol well if your family begins to fear for your sanity then tell them that they can blame it on me, katalaba? ~.^ ^.^ hehehe *sniffles then sobs again* I'M SO SORRY ABOUT NOT SENDING YOU AN E-MAIL!!!! *huggles* I've been so busy and it's been so chaotic that I haven't had time!!! If you still want me to e-mail you please tell me and I'll try!!! Will a cookie help? *holds up a pan of cookies* Please? Misa sorry... forgive me and thankey you for the review... ^_^ 

Reese Sparrow: No it's me talking you silly goose! I reckon it's kind of my view on love (at least I hope we're talking about the same part right? It's been so long I can't remember!!! *cries*) Cookie? *holds up her pan* ^.^ Maybe this will help with the spelling (don't worry about it though, I have to use spell check myself ^_^) 

matrixie: "Jack's goat-screwing-strumpet" o_O; I'm sorry that just sent me into a fit of giggles as I said "What?!" Thank you for the laughter and the compliments!!! *holds up her pan of cookies*

PED-sarah: well if you think about it you can be exact!!! All you have to do is look at how much of a mutt your "greats" were!!! ^_^ That's how I figured it. hehehe *holds up bottles* GET YOUR BOTTLED SKY AND CAPTAIN JACK SPARROW HERE!!! ONLY $5!!! I NEED THE MONEY SO COME ON DOWN! ^.^ sounds good? lol aww but really I don't know much in Greek. I can count to 5, say a few words and phrases, and the best part... I CAN SWEAR!!! WHOO HOO!!! ^_^ It's always good when you can curse at someone in another language isn't it? *holds up her pan of cookies* Cookie for your compliments!!! 

Sammamaria: *drools, shorts out keyboard* HOLY CRAP!!! lol actually I was picturing our dear Captain mowing the lawn... without his shirt... sweating... glistening golden dark in the fiery rays of the sunlight... *drools* Now see what you've gone and done!!! ^.^ Yeah!!! My 100th reviewer!!! *gives you 5 pans of brownies and Jack Sparrow in a cage* Enjoy!!! ~.^ ^.^ hehehe

PepaMynt: Seriously?! Yeah!!! There's another mutt Greek in the room!!! *glomps and huggles* That's awesome!!! Do you know any Greek?! If you do collaboration would be pretty spiffy!!! ^.^ *holds up her pan of cookies* Thank you for the compliments and welcome back!!! ^.^

Shanelover1: Welcome back!!! *huggles and holds up her pan of cookies* Dig in!!! ^.^

lil-teddy-bear: I knew it was you... CONFUSITRON!!! lol I had no idea!!! Gee now I just feel stupid and here I thought you were multiple people!!! *smacks her forehead* D'OH!!!

*holds up her pan of cookies* I'm glad you loved my chapter so much!!! ^.^ I hope you like this one just as well!!!

Vittaria: heheh yes Jealousy is a green-eyed little vixen and she does have a tiny bit of a hold over our dear Captain!!! DUN DUN DUN!!! *holds up her pan of cookies* Cookie for the song at the bottom of your review!!! ^.^ 

Lelena the Moonstruck: hehehe tempers are fun... especially when it's Sky's temper we're referring to!!! ^.^ Poor Norrington *sniffles and sobs then huggles him* Nobody likes him!!! He's just anal retentive!!! But at least he's your second favorite character right (and let me guess who your first favorite is? ~.^ ^.^)? hehehe *gives you the rest of the pan of cookies* For your e-mails!!! ^.^ You have no idea how much you've cheered me up these past few days!!! *huggles* Thank you!!! Write me soon!!! ^.^ 

Disclaimer: See previous chapter. I own nothing!!! Well except my original characters and that's because I luv 'em all so much!!! *huggles all* I even love the ones I don't own!!! *snuggles Jack* hehehe

Fortune's Pilot

After a few more moments of hugs, nostalgia, and laughter, Jack's clear baritone crashes through the joyous air, his mood cloaked within the folds of his voice. "Wonderful family reunion ye have here luv and I hate to interrupt because all this makes such a pretty picture but ye see there is the tiny matter of the book. Actually it's a great matter if ye think about it. So let's get down to business shall we?" His arms and hands spoke volumes as he said this, importance weighing on his gestures though not on his carefully guarded face. 

Still I pay no heed to him, merely shrugging my shoulders in his direction and replying, "Yes and your point is? You're in the house, the book you are looking for is here, and the lobsters are gone. You have two hands don't you? Go get it yourself." I listen to Papu chuckle at my right as Michaelis also smiles at my defiance. My own voice nearly betrays the grin in my heart; it is good to be home again. 

Both of his fingers point north as Jack tilts his head toward me to respond, "Ahh but ye see luv the trouble is only ye know where the book is." Jack's eyebrows quirk up into his tattered crimson bandanna as his dark chocolate orbs regard me with a hidden emotion. 

Before I can answer, Michaelis interrupts with accent-laden English, his tone biting and his handsome face hardened toward Jack, "And who the Hell are you? You seem to be just another pirate that the tide spat out so why should Sky help you?" I almost cheer for Michaelis except I feel far too much like a damsel in distress while he is a knight protecting me from the wicked dragon in dredlocks. 

Jack's face also grows dark with the dislike of the young man before him, the dislike of a challenger approaching him, "Do ye think it's wise to insult me boy?" I watch with increasing concern as Jack's fingertips brush the hilt of his sword and Michaelis' hand inches closer toward his pocket. 

In an attempt to deflate this War of the Egos, I grasp Michaelis' shoulder, turning him to look at me, "Michaelis, I invited this man here. His name is Jack Sparrow, " I vaguely hear Jack murmur "Captain" under his breath, "and he was my father's business partner and now he is my business partner so while he is here you must treat him as a guest." As I tilt my head toward Jack, I notice a smug smirk upon his face, a smirk which I intend to remedy.

"And Jack, while you are here you must treat Michaelis with respect as he is my family though not by blood, katalaba?" With a near snort, I watch as Jack's smug, self-assured face falls into a mix of a frown and a pout. Still not completely satisfied, I glance briefly at both men once more, "Katalaba gentlemen?" To my amusement, each grumbles out an 'Aye' or 'Ne' (1) like two little schoolboys, sullen over being caught in a fight. With renewed energy and cheer, I clap my hands together and allow my sunshine feeling to flow freely into my voice, "Alright then what are we waiting for? Let's find that book of yours Jack." 

************** An hour later*************

Cold shivers wash over my trembling, color-drained skin as I stand outside of what was once my bedroom within this house of dreams. Gingerly I touch the mahogany wood and it burns me with an icy chill that races into the depths of my bones. Little ice faeries dance about my head, whispering into my ears of untold memories that they will not reveal. Each one giggles and mocks my plight as I linger on the threshold of a room I once loved, of a life I once lived. Deja vu creeps over me with its tiny, hairy legs as I know not just in my mind but in my heart that I seen this place before. Though I long to open this door into the past, I find myself afraid of what lies beyond it, what memories it will bring. Yet I know that I must enter this place, not just for myself but to honor my father's memory and discover what our lives were like, discover why our lives were torn asunder. I open the door.

A force compels me forward into a haunted den of remembrance as I gaze around. Though my old bedchamber glows with a bright, periwinkle pigment and though the Caribbean sunlight pours in to smile upon the lovely furnishings, I cannot help but feel a sharp pain to my heart. Not even the sweet sunshine can stretch its beaming rays completely across the room to chase away the shadows to my left. Not even the cheery blue of the room can frighten the ghosts dancing beneath the white, billowing curtains of my window. In a ghoulish, mesmerizing pattern, I watch them turn about, rustling papers upon my desk and blowing through the canopy above my bed. Ghosts floating and falling through the room, faceless ghosts that cry to me, reach out their hands to me, silently moaning to me. Why do they moan? Oh but they long to be free of the purgatory that is my sea-washed mind, filled with holes where emotions and people should be. Only when my mind is whole may the ghosts be at peace; only when my mind is whole may I be at peace.

In the back of my mind I hear voices calling to me, however, the invisible hand drawing me forward takes me from them as I take several quaking steps toward the bed before me until I stand beside it, facing the shadow with the light at my back. Mechanically I kneel upon the floor and dip my head under the bed, seeking, searching for something of great importance though I cannot remember what right now. Seeking, searching, seeking, searching oh so longingly but unable to grasp it. Finally I touch a notch on the floor and, wrapping my shaking fingers about the catch, I yank it open with a resounding thud. With almost a fear of the object disintegrating within my palms, I painstakingly remove the dark box from the hole within the floor. Slowly I pull my tense arms and my burden from under the bed and sit on my heels once again, the oaken box upon my lap. More calls to me but I do not hear them as I grasp the lid of the box and open it with care and thought laden in my gestures. 

Red satin lines the box as bans of deep sky at sunset. I gaze in wonder at the hat and deep ocean colored bandanna within even as I gingerly set down the box and lift the black, wool hat into my hands. I smile as I remember that father gave this to me when I was only 5. "Papa is this for me?!" An excited child squeals as her beaming father presents her with a hat much like the one that perches upon his head. The hat feels rough with the texture of wool in my hands and red also lines the inside of my beautiful fisherman's cap. A small smile graces my lips as I place the soft midnight blue bandanna within the embrace of the dark cap; however, the box is not quite empty. 

As I reach into the box once again the voices grow more and more persistent but soon I find what my memory has been seeking. A worn book sits upon my palms, looking back at me with sleepy, curious eyes. 'Hello, it's about time you were back here', it seems to say but before it can continue I awaken from my daze with a deep, shuddering breath and a pounding heart.

"SKY!" Michaelis practically shakes my head from my shoulders as he rattles my body back and forth in hopes of eliciting some response from my dazed form. A thunderous storm pours into my brain not from overexposure in the sunlight but from overexposure in the scalding rays of my memories. My heart feels resoundingly empty as I grasp the tattered book within my hands and look upon its silent cover. 

"Ye know boy I think she's had enough shakin' to rattle her brains around. I do believe she has come around," Jack's dark voice rumbles into my left ear, his emotions still somewhat guarded. In my peripheral vision, I watch as Michaelis glares daggers at Jack's sarcasm but says nothing, not wanting to upset me any more than I already am. 

I force a smile and a laughing comment to lighten the mood though my head still spins and the room still moves for some strange reason. "Boy oh boy, if I would have known that losing my memory would get guys to argue over me I would have done it sooner." Suddenly Jack, Michaelis, and the room decide to whirl about me in a myriad of colors and shapes and sensations, my entire world melting into one indistinguishable blur as I can only feel, see, smell, taste, touch nothing but that endless night. My vision blackens as I quickly fall into a depthless darkness, ready to consume my pounding, aching mind into a lightless oblivion. Before the floor crashes into me, I sleep and I know no more.

************* 15 minutes later*************

Soft. Against my back I feel a something soft conforming to my shape as I lay back. Bursts of light fizzle and die within my brain as wicked little pixies set the fuses and giggle aside as they watch the mini bombs explode and throb into my head. Sparks fly about and color shocks my vision where they land, sizzling my already aching head. Pain plops down upon my mind as a giant elephant would plop down upon a hapless mouse, trying to find his way in a great, vast jungle of monstrously large beasts that he fails to understand and so he seeks them out, chittering about on his merry way, unaware of the dangers that await him on his quest. 

A deep ache laces my brow as I lie upon this bed, my eyes squeezed shut against the blinding light that would sear my sight if I allow it to enter. My senses shrink away from everything but that constant pain, that dull throb not only within my head but within my heart. The pixies laugh at me, as does the elephant, the mouse, the entire world because they have names and dates and families and I do not, only this ceaseless headache, this ceaseless longing. My legs slowly curl into my body as I refuse to open my misty Aegean eyes to see the light, determined to stay in that comforting dark. Yet I must endure the pain to see myself through, to see the answers that I do search for ahh but it is too painful. Better to stay here. 

Tenderness in my tresses. Caressing my limp strands are tender, nimble fingers, beckoning me to come out of my shell. Shivers creep down my spine but they have nothing to do with sexual longing nor fear, merely a calling, a comfort. Those fingers tell me that I must come out though the journey will be long and difficult and painful; that I must come out to experience life at its greatest and at its worst. To live my life fully I must come to terms with myself. I open my eyes. 

"Welcome back to the land of the living me bonnie little Greek," Jack chirps from beside the bed, his stroking fingers still buried within the forest of my snarled locks. Though I hear his deep, lush voice, my hazy vision cannot focus on his face nor his emotions. "I thought that I might have to find this island all by me onesies because I sure wasn't going to drag that stick on board me Black Pearl." 

Despite my aching condition, I laugh heartily and grin up at Jack, some of my good humor restored, "I'm sure Michaelis feels the same way about you Jack and besides I'm still your partner. You can't worm your way out of our business agreement so easily Captain." I groan at my rather helpless position and lift my hand toward Jack, "Help me up would you?" 

My sight has recovered enough so that my ocean eyes bare witness to Jack's mischievous grin and the devilishly wicked quirking of his eyebrows. "Just say the word luv," before I can reply Jack swiftly grasps my hand and yanks me into his lap, forcing my body to tumble right into his chest. "How's that luv?"

The dizzy faeries pay me a brief visit as they spin around my vision and I am left grabbing for Jack to steady me and for my anger to fuel me. "JACK! WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO?! YOU NEARLY KILLED ME YOU POMPOUS ASS! I..." 

Just as suddenly as he had pulled me into his lap, he interrupts my litany of curses to interject a completely random subject matter, furthering my annoyance, "Ye know luv we should get down to business."

"WHAT DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH ANYTHING?!" My good humor vanishes as I seethe with irritation from the pain and the dizziness. An ocean of ice cannot quell this growing fire inside me though what this fire wants to consume I do not know as I listen to what Jack has to say in quiet outrage. 

"Now ye wanted to know what that little book was all about well here it is. Yer father discovered through his research that there were several booby traps on the island meant to keep the curious and the pirates away from the treasure. Now within that book are the clues to each of these little traps without which our little venture would be cut rather short, savvy?" With this he grins and snuggles me closer, "Which also means that now that we have the book in our possession we can start our journey to the Island of the Shifting Sands. What do ye say to that?"

Before I can react, Michaelis dashes into the room, expressions of worry, concern, and silent anger marring his gorgeous face. "Sky we've got trouble out in the village. You must speak to them quickly!" A feeling slithers into my mind as I glance over at Jack's handsome yet anxious and once again guarded face. Yep that feeling is right, this is going to be a long day. 

(1): "Ne" in Greek actually means "yes" not "no"... just in case you were wondering!!!

The Author's Two Cents: I'M SO SORRY!!! *cries and begs at her readers' feet* It's a LONG story as to why I have not updated but there's no excuse!!! I love you guys too much to torture you like this!!! I hope the wait was worth it because I'm sorry!!! *runs away crying* FORGIVE ME!!! 

~Chocolate Covered Jack Sparrow Forever FloatingFeathers

PS: If the whole clues in the book thing sounded too Indiana Jonesish I apologize. o_O; It seemed like a cool idea at the time but let me know if it sucks ok? *runs away crying again* I've been doing a lot of crying haven't I? ^_^;


	11. The Immigrants

Yeah!!! Everybody seemed to like my last chapter so I'm pretty excited about this one, however, there probably won't be much description once again. Sorry to disappoint you but there will be more digressing if it makes you happy!!! ^_^; hehehe so how many storylines do I have going after this chapter? About 5 billion? hmm... let's see there's the quest itself, a little snugglyness (word? ^_^) between Jack and Sky, Sky's past, Sky and Jack vs. the BAD Guys, and now Sky vs. Lobsterbacks and Villagers. o_O; boy oh boy nobody is on her side today unless you count her waking up next to our favorite captain each morning. ~.^ ^.^ hehehe... *realizes she's babbling and clears her throat* Right!!! Now on with the story!!! ~Chocolate Covered Jack Sparrow Forever, FloatingFeathers

I had no new reviewers this time (*teardrop*), but my amazingly amazing old timers came through for me once again!!! ^.^ 3 pans of brownies for all of you!!!: Dawnie-7, Sammamaria, Lady Light, PED-sarah, PepaMynt, lil-teddy-bear, DaydreamBeliever14, Lelena the Loopy, and ping*pong5!!!

Dawnie-7: *huggles you and beams* Thank you for the encouragement. ^.^ I have been a little depressed lately but you made the day seem a little brighter. You're right, just about everybody that has reviewed has been with the story since the beginning and I like that. Sort of a following among people who have this fanfic in common and that's very comforting. Did my last chapter really touch you? If it did thank you. I tried to use my gloomy, chaotic days in a constructive manner so that I could not only write a good chapter but so that I could exorcise some of those same ghosts. *huggles again* Thank you again my friend. I hope your days bring you good humor and lots of cheer. ^.^

Sammamaria: Really? You don't think the "clues in the book" is too campy of an idea? ^.^ Ok that makes me feel better. If you have faith in me then I shall do my best!!! Plus I have kind of a cool idea for a twist as far as the book goes. ~.^ ^.^ Hmm... I actually hadn't decided whether Michaelis would travel with them or not but now I have!!! Thank you!!! *huggles* But I can't tell you what I have decided, it would ruin chapter 13!!! Sorry but still thank you for the inspirational idear. ~.^ ^.^ *blushes* You really liked my last chapter that much? Ahh shucks... thank you!!! *huggles* Misa happy now!!! So sleep tight and let Angel Boy bite. hehehe and I'll be sure to let Sparrow out of the cage, he won't be lonely. ~.^ ^.^

PED-sarah: hey mum's the word!!! I won't tell if you won't tell!!! ^.^ Anyway run for your bus!!! Don't be late and thanks for leaving a review even though you are in a hurry!!! *huggles* Have fun!!! ^.^

PepaMynt: "strangest" and "funnest"? lol Well I'm glad they made your life a little stranger and funner (?) than usual!!! I aim to please and to please aimst I. ^.^ I'll try and keep up that tension though I don't know if there is too much of that in this chapter. So I'll see what I can do for future chapters ok?! ^.^ and it's ok on the Greek, at least the Greeks are sticking together right?! Right! Greeks of the world UNITE!!! ^.^ heh dramatic no? And I also aim to feed ppl, you should know that as a Greek!!! ~.^ ^.^ Shame on you!!! ^.^

lil-teddy-bear: *teardrop* THERE IS SO MUCH LOVE IN THIS ROOM!!! *glomps and huggles then grabs Jack* hehehe there we go, three things that you love: this story, Jack, and me!!! Yeah!!! Once again I aim to please. ^.^

Lelena the Loopy: I'll have to answer you in an e-mail, I only have 11 minutes before I have to run!!! o_O; Sorry but hey this will give you an incentive to e-mail me back right?! ^.^ Right! *huggles* luv ya!!! ^.^ Sweet dreams!!! 

ping*pong5: I'll also have to e-mail you too but hey this means we can chat outside of reviewland!!! ^.^ Hurray!!! Oh and before I forget... *magically changes the 3 pans of brownies into 3 boxes of Kudos* Granola and chocolate... what could be greater?! It's healthy AND fattening all at once! MWA HA HA HA!!! ^.^ Enjoy!!!

Disclaimer: See previous chapters, I own nothing!!! 

Fortune's Pilot

I glance over at Michaelis from Jack's lap, certain that expressions of deep questioning and of "are you daft?" are flashing vividly across my face. "Me?! Calm the villagers after I have been absent for 6 months?! Somehow I do not believe that will please them all too much, Michaelis." 

Michaelis talks with his hands, as he does when he is usually at a loss, before responding, "Sky you're the only one who can stop the fight outside. Right now it is only between Adonis and Lorenzo, however, if the argument continues their whole families will start killing each other and then the entire island. I don't have enough voice to stop my cousin and the dego (1) but you do." His handsome face pleads with me, his dark eyes questing for an affirmative reply so that I stop the fracas from becoming a bloody jumble of angry villagers. 

Swiftly I nod, nudging at Jack to let me up and to my surprise he does but I cannot see his emotions as he does. Though still slightly dizzy I manage to remain standing on my feet as I quicken my pace past Michaelis, certain that both he and Jack would follow close behind. 

Somehow my subconscious carries me from the guest bedroom into the main hall and from there into the balmy, late afternoon air. Once again the piping hot sand scorches my dry feet but I pay no heed to the discomfort as I dash down the dune, practically pitching myself forward as my feet slide on the crumbling sand. Soon I hear the sounds of the fray as I continue down toward the beach, the roars of cheering and the grunts of anger growing louder as I draw closer. Finally I part a set of palms before I actually see the fight itself. 

At the moment, only two young men are fighting, however, it appears that at any given time their friends and even some random villagers will join in as the crowd watching the fracas grows larger and larger. Vaguely as I push through the people and into the fray, I wonder how badly I will be pummeled stepping into the middle of an argument of flying fists and fiery tempers. I decide that I don't care: I am tired, I am dizzy, I am slightly miffed, and, to add insult to injury, I am hungry. I shove past the last few crowd members and into the fighters' circle. 

A fist nearly catches me in the jaw as the young man to my left takes a swing at his opponent. Before that fist is returned, however, I dive inbetween the two and move quickly to press my palms onto each naked male chest, preventing anymore fist-flying. Each man simply gazes at me in surprise before Mr. Punch-Happy on the left grips my wrist and attempts to remove it. "Woman this is none of your concern," he shouts at me angrily in Greek, telling me that this man is Michaelis' cousin, "Move out of the way now!"

Fine. If he wants to have a shouting match, then I can shout right back at him, "I do not believe you would be saying that," I roughly shove my palms into each squirming, defiant chest, "if you knew that you would be insulting the owner of this island!" My words immediately stun the two men, as well as the entire crowd, into silence. 

After a few moments of this unsettling calm, Mr. Punch-Happy at my left growls, grabbing my sleeve in a harsh grip, "Who the Hell are you? Sky Annis is dead! She went down with the Artemis six months ago." 

With my own hand I tightly grasp his arm, my emotions growing increasingly violent on the inside even as my voice struggles to remain calm, "Wrong. She is not dead although she did go down with the Artemis," I allow this to sink in as murmurs run through the crowd, "I am Sky Annis and I am far from dead." Gasps fill the air as Michaelis' cousin glances over me, recognition suddenly widening his eyes. With this look I slowly lower my hands from the chests of the two men. 

The shock does not last as I hear sarcastic chuckles coming from my right, over where the Italian mocks me in heavily accented English. "And a fine job you have done maintaining the island that you lord over," he crosses his arms over his chest, flipping his long, black locks back over his shoulders, before crushing me with those hard, dark eyes once again, "You have been gone for six months with no word, no sign that you were alive. You simply vanished and now you decide to reappear. How convenient." 

Michaelis' cousin, Adonis, also joins in on tearing me down, heating my wrath into a fine boil as he shouts with an anger-filled voice, "You left the village to die without a single thought! Have you any idea how much we benefited from your father's piracy?! That was our life's blood! Now we grub in the dirt like animals just to survive because of the damned redcoats breathing down our necks and because you never returned! I say that you have no power over us!" 

Outraged murmurs and shouts swiftly move to agree with Adonis and Lorenzo, each one weighing upon me with new guilt, new frustration, new anger. Rage wells up within me as a hot pool of lava waiting to spill onto an unsuspecting populace. My fists slowly clench as I grind my teeth, a last feeble attempt to prevent my outburst but no more. Now I am angry. My ugly temper smirks as words of spiced heat thunder from my mouth. "YOU SELFISH POMPOUS BASTARDS!" Another hush falls over the crowd as a few men and women cross themselves in the face of my unleashed wrath. 

"I came back here to rescue this village, not only from the lobsterbacks but from economic failure AND THIS IS HOW YOU TREAT ME?! IS THIS HOW YOU TREATED MY FATHER TOO?!" I pause briefly but not long enough to register their reactions, "Is this how you treated him when he did not deliver immediate results? The man who gave all of you a home outside of the complete control of the British? The man who not only allowed Greeks to reside on the island he worked for with his sweat and blood but other lost immigrants as well? He DIED for you!" Another pause as my hateful words fall from my lips onto the hissing ears of the villagers, "He died so that all of you might live and he wished for me to carry on his work. What do you think I have been planning while I have been away?" Murmurs of questions breathe through the crowd and even some murmurs of guilt. "Tomorrow I set out on a venture that will restore this village to its former glory. Tomorrow I go forth to commit one last act of piracy on behalf of this island." 

A man in the crowd shouts in Irish-accented English, "But what about the Navy?! Surely you will be caught!" Other villagers quickly agree in loud murmurs, glancing back and forth at one another for confirmation of this agreement.

"Our venture will be safe as long as you maintain your usual activities on the island. I will leave someone in charge in my absence," a calm washes over my once biting tone as I feel an air of authority breeze into my mind, "Any questions?"

"How does a woman expect to go forth on such a quest? Shouldn't you be staying at home with the other girls?" A sarcastic comment pours from a sarcastic mouth to my right as I turn to glare at Lorenzo, the chauvinist pig. 

"Surely you would not be qualified for the venture either Lorenzo seeing as certain parts of your anatomy are sadly underdeveloped judging from size of your breeches," a smirk curls the corners of my lips as I cross my own arms over my chest and toss my own locks over my shoulder. From the crowd I hear shocked gasps, low chuckles of men, and braying laughter from Adonis. I allow the merriment to continue, struggling not to reveal my own, for a few more minutes before clearing my throat and speaking once again, "Please spread the word to your families and to your friends," I quickly take a polite bow as I exit the circle, easily walking through as the crowd parts at my presence. From behind me, my ears tune in on Lorenzo's angry curses in Italian and once again I struggle to resist the laughter threatening to spill from my nearly grinning mouth. 

Once I reach the outside of the circle, the sight of an amused but mostly concerned Michaelis and a completely amused Jack Sparrow greet me, each with their own strikingly handsome presence. Michaelis motions to speak, however, Jack's voice stomps through first, his face animated with amusement and a hint of something else. "That was a wonderful performance luv. I must tell ye that I was moved by yer anger same as everyone else," the dark-eyed pirate then gestures toward Michaelis, "Of course the boy here was ready to hasten to yer rescue, obviously caught up in that volatile display of anger but ye didn't fool me for one moment luv."

I merely raise my eyebrow, placing my curled up hands upon my hips, "Who said I was acting Jack? Dizzyness and hunger do strange things to your moods," I bear my gaze into his before I quirk both of my eyebrows, "In fact I'm still dizzy and hungry so you best feed me, NOW." 

Before Jack replies, the older woman that I stumbled upon earlier that day shuffles toward me, touching my face lovingly as her soothing, cooing voice asks, "Child when was the last time you have eaten?" Then her _expression turns sheepish before she continues, "I could not help but overhear that you were hungry and oh you do look so thin. How about if I gather up a few of our ladies and you, your friends, and (2) Dionysis come to supper?" As I attempt to decline, she adds, "I won't take no for an answer and that's final," her posture takes on a stern appearance even as her eyes dance with affection. 

I cannot help but smile and embrace her all at once. "Alright my dear friend," I tighten my hug before I pull back to look upon her beaming face, "but nothing extravagant. I don't want you to go to too much trouble if you insist on cooking for us." 

Her bright smile broadens my own into a large grin as she claps her hands together, "Wonderful! You just head for home and come back to the village in two hours," she places a kiss on each of my cheeks with swift tenderness, "and by then we should be ready for you! I will see you soon my Sky!" 

With the love of a granddaughter, I return the kisses to her cheeks, "Farewell my dear heart." My nameless but not loveless friend then shifts away into the arriving darkness but, even as she disappears from my sight, I can hear her voice calling to the other village women in both Greek and English. I must ask Papu about her name when I arrive back at home. Ahh... home. I smile to myself as I hug my arms. This is going to be a night to remember always. I am home. 

(1): This is a not-so-nice term used for Italians in case anybody didn't know and for the Italians out there I was not aiming to offend!!! *huggles all of you* I was just trying to be realistic as far as the village scene goes. If you mix together all different immigrants on one island you're bound to have some problems. Gathering what you know about Michaelis' cousin Adonis, you can probably guess that his family does not care for Italians and that would rub off on our sweet, adorable Michaelis as well. Just to let you know why I chose to do that.

(2) I know that was weird but Papu's real name is Dionysis. ^_^; I couldn't very well have Sky's elderly friend call this guy her Papu so that's why I threw the name in. Sorry about the randomness of that!!!

The Author's Two Cents: Did that seem really short? If it did I'm sorry but I was determined to make it up to all of you by putting out another chapter during my spring break and here it is!!! ^.^ The Immigrants: Angry Sky Strikes Back! lol umm... yeah more digressing in the next chapter but maybe some snuggly moments between Jack and Sky just to appease you. ^.^ How does that grab you? After the next chapter I am pretty sure that I am going to get back on track with the quest though you guys love it when I digress don't you? ~.^ ^_^; Of COURSE you do... hehehe anywho I must be off!!! I have to get up early for a NHS volunteering gig tomorrow (I have to be there by 6:30 o_O;) so I must leave you, however, I hope to hear from you soon!!! Nitey nite!!! Sweet dreams!!!

~Chocolate Covered Jack Sparrow Forever, FloatingFeathers


	12. The Intermission

huggles all OH I'M SO SORRY MY LOVIES!!! I have been through Hell and back for the past two months but it's no excuse for not writing!!! slaps her hand BAD ME!!! I even had an idea to write an intermission and everything to apologize but I was so swamped with school and choir that I couldn't even do that!!! So to make up for it I am not only continuing my story post hast, I am also including the original intermission that I had in mind. . It was too cute and nifty to leave in the dust. Basically this is a mini story in itself but it is pertinent!!! The run-down of the intermission is this: it's a flashback to 11 years before where we are in my story, right after Jack loses the Black Pearl to Barbossa and escapes the island. Though this may be a little OOC, Jack goes to Tortuga and gets plastered in his depression; however, while he's there he meets a young lost Sky. Cuteness eh? ; I just hope it doesn't suck. I may be a little rusty but here it goes!!! WHEW!!! begins furiously typing

Chocolate Covered Jack Sparrow Forever, FloatingFeathers

Disclaimer: Gosh leave me alone already!!! I own nothing OK?! sobs and runs away

Note to reviewers: In order to catch up with what I want for my story I won't be answering your reviews in this chapter nor in others until further notice. sad face I'm sorry guys!!! huggles I still love you!!! gives ten pans of brownies to everyone

Fortune's Pilot

"Shit!" I immediately slap my hands over my mouth after I say the word. Papa always said that that was a bad word and I should not say it even if I did hear it from Adonis. I never have liked Adonis much but even Michaelis said that it is a good word to use when you are "in a fix". As I take in my current surroundings, I am beginning to understand what the phrase "in a fix" means. "Bob-dammit!" That's also a bad thing to say but I never understood why. Who's Bob? (1)

Filth and squalor close in around me like a suffocating vice ready to choke me with a sour, acidic smell along with the scent of drink in the smokey air as shotguns ring out from half-drunken men. In their arms are sometimes more bottles but in many cases I see pasty, cackling women that resemble horrible fairy tale witches with warts and scratchy voices. With another curse, I cover my ears but that does not prevent the sounds of chaos from invading my hearing. Faded, soiled colors loom over me as a tidal wave before a boat, ready to crush the lost and damn them to the deep.

Oh this is not helping me back to Papa's ship. I stowed away in order to get away from home but now I am starting to regret it. Stupid Lorenzo! Always making fun of me because I'm a girl and I'm no good at men's work! Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean that I can't become a swordfighter or be a pirate like Papa! Maybe Lorenzo's just jealous because I can beat him up in a fight, stupid pig-headed bass-turd! That mangy...

OOF! My furious walking halts when I slam into something tall and slightly smelly. "EEK!" Time slows down as I stumble backwards, tripping over my feet and into the mud. The shapes and colors spin rapidly across my vision, however, I still hear a slurring, drunken voice above me that fills me with a fear that I cannot place even within my deepest nightmares.

"Well well look what we 'ave 'ere mate, a little lost chick all alone in the middle of the night." Laughter floods the air as I finally focus on two filthy men, both dressed in rags and both carrying bottles of a brown liquid. A smeared yellow cap dons the head of the one that laughed while rotten teeth practically dangle within the mouth of the smelly man that I ran into. I have two choices: I could try to run but, even considering the state of the drunks, I would not be able to flee on my short, childish legs or I could make a stand, something Papa sometimes chastises me for. I opt for the latter with a determined but frightened mental nod.

"Excuse me sir but I believe that it would behoove you to find a better way to brush your teeth or at least don't drink so much. It's very bad for you," I puff out my chest, feeling proud of myself as I conquered my terror, insulted the man, and even used the word that Papa taught me.

My victory does not last, however, as the sinister man leans over me with his fists clenched and replies, "What did ye just say ye miserable lil' brat?!" Suddenly the laughing man hoists me into the air by shirt at the whim of the other, the angry man's hand raised to strike me. Papa always said to be brave no matter what so I take a deep breath and await the blow, my heart pounding the entire time as the few seconds drag on into hours, days, years. I hear the sound of his fist swing through the air and tense for the pain... but it never comes.

Tentatively I open one of my eyes to see a third man gripping the angry man's arm. His chocolate eyes seem to darken with an unspoken wrath but from his mouth come the words, "Now that's not very sporting beating up on little gels mate. I'm afraid that I'll have to take her with me since ye can't seem to take verbal abuse from a little bit such as her." Out of curiosity and gratefulness I examine my savior while still within the grip of the laughing man.

His posture and mannerisms remind me of Papa with his Mediterranean quirks and way of speaking while his face resembles what Xandra (2) describes as a devilish man. With dredlocks, braids, and trinkets in his dark locks along with a mustache and a hint of hair on his chin, he appears to be a "devilish man" but I do not put much stock into that sort of thing so rather he is an outlaw, a swarthy foreign man with a wicked way about him, much like those adventurous men I read about in the novels that Michaelis owns. Inwardly I glow at the prospect of getting to know such a man.

My thoughts are interrupted abruptly as the laughing man drops me into the dirt. "Oh shit!" OOF! Now I've gotten a smart bottom to boot! Once I hear what the man has to say, however, I ignore my poor backside and listen with interest, "It's Jack Sparrow! Ye're on yer own Ross, I'm out of 'ere!" With that the now terrified man flees toward the nearest bar, leaving "Jack Sparrow" smirking and me giggling with glee. "Jack" winks in my direction and briefly appears amused before setting his face for "Ross".

"Well... Ross... it appears that ye're alone and ye're outnumbered mate," indicating me with a languid hand and giving me cause to puff out my chest once more from the inky mud. "So what do ye say to that?" With a scowl followed by a low growl, "Ross" rips his arm out of "Jack's" grip before stalking off in the same direction as the laughing man, muttering something about wanting to pummel B.S. for leaving him to Sparrow.

Above "Jack" lets out a sigh before wobbling and loudly saying, "Bloody scallywag, thinks he..." The rest of his words are cut off as he guzzles a great portion of the bottle of brown liquid from his left hand as his other hand lays lax at his side.

Timidly I stand and tug on his jacket, "Umm... excuse me Mr. Sparrow but you shouldn't drink so much."

At my words he stops drinking, flashing me a raised eyebrow before wavering and replying, "And why's that luv?" With a tight yet gentle grip, he grasps my right shoulder with his left arm while still holding the bottle and continues, "I happen to love rum." He wobbles some more. "And if it were up to me..." More wobbling. "Whoa... the streets and the oceans and the bars and the horses and the trees and the flowers would be full of the stuff so that the whole world would be one... giantrumbottleareyegettingmepointluv?"

Despite his slurred words and funny sayings, I still nod and solemnly reply, "Yes I do Mr. Sparrow but..."

"Jack" gazes at me as though I have grown an extra head before dropping the bottle, "What did ye call me?! MR. Sparrow?! Oh goodness luv, ye can't be serious!"

At his indignant tone I giggle up into his downturned and shocked face, "Well then what shall I call you? Mr. Birdie?" My own ridiculous suggestion sends me into another fit of giggles as "Jack" continues to look at me with a horrified expression on his face.

"MR. WHAT?! No no no luv! Allow me to set ye straight," his own chest puffs out as he announces, "I am known as Captain Jack Sparrow. Not Mr. Sparrow or Mr... Birdie but CAPTAIN Jack SPARROW, the most feared pirate in the entire Spanish Main, no wait, the entire world! Savvy?" Jack then gives me the look of a tutor glancing at his pupil to ensure that she has learned the lesson of the day.

I offer Jack a nod but before I can say anything he quirks an eyebrow at me once more, still lightly holding my shoulder as he raises a finger and swings it around drunkenly as he talks, "Now luv, may I be so bold as to ask where ye learned to swear like that? NotthatIdisapprovenoit'sjust," he pauses his slurred words before continuing, "A young gel such as yerself usually wouldn't pick up said habit, savvy?"

At hearing this, my face flushes red as the corners of my mouth turn upward into a sheepish grin, "Well Papa said that I should not use that word but Michaelis said that it is proper to use such a word only when you are in dire straights and, seeing as I was in danger of falling and before that I was lost, I thought it an appropriate time to say it," more self-assured, I nod, crossing my arms over my chest.

Suddenly laughter fills the air once more only this time it is the musical and honest guffaw of Jack to my surprise and dismay. Did my words sound that ridiculous? I thought they seemed logical enough and even Papa said I am a very logical and bright girl for my age so why is he laughing? A pat on my shoulder interrupts my deep pout as Jack looks at me with a suddenly serious expression on his face even as his dark eyes still dance in their chocolate stagelight. Once again he waves his hand and points in my general direction as he says, "Ye need to not take things so seriously all the time luv." Silence. "And did I mention that ye shouldn't daydream so much?"

Our eyes meet, light blue for solid brown, as our faces remain solemn while staring down one another. We stand like this for a few more moments, time dragging on. Suddenly we both burst out laughing at the same time and, at this shock of joy, Jack's already wobbly legs give way. His hand then proceeds to take me back down into the mud with him but this only serves to heighten our roaring laughter. My sides ache and my belly tingles but I continue giggling nonetheless, my olive-skinned face bright and red with my merriment. I don't think I have ever laughed and giggled and snorted this much with Michaelis!

"SKY!" From a distance I hear my name, beckoning me back to the reality of the streets of Tortuga instead of deep in laughter with Jack. Reluctantly, I open my nearly tearing eyes only to be face to face with Papu! His simultaneously surprised, angry, and somewhat relieved face fills me with both gladness and regret. I thought about Lorenzo's taunting laughter and, for a moment, I didn't want to go home.

"How... where?! Why are you here my child?" Jack had long stopped laughing, listening with interest and then wide eyes as Papu chastised me in Greek. While Jack doesn't understand, I do with my head bowed and tears slowly nagging at the rims of my eyes. I am not sure how Papa will react but it will probably be the same reaction as Papu with both anger and disappointment laden in his tone.

Papu then briefly regards Jack with his sharp, dark eyes and tersely speaks to him, his mood meant more for me than for Jack since any other time Papu would have been more than grateful to him, "Thank you for watching over Sky, young man." Papu then turns back to me, lifting me by the hand from the mud before gesturing toward Jack, "Say goodbye to your friend and then we are going to see your father about this."

I wince at his words before gazing back at Jack, a mournful expression certainly on my face. Even Jack seems almost regretful but he hides it with a lop-sided grin and an outstretched hand which I grasp in my strongest handshake, "Well luv it's been a pleasure to meet such a... colorful," at this a small grin forms on my face, "young gel such as yerself but I guess this means goodbye for us..."

Surprising even myself I interrupt him, "But it's only goodbye if you never intend see

the person again and you don't care to," once again he raises an eyebrow at me, "So I propose that, instead of saying goodbye, we say hello, thereby expressing our intent to meet again in the future so," I give him one more handshake and a nod, "Hello Captain Jack Sparrow."

With the same energy, Jack returns my handshake and nod only adding a devilish smile to meet my more serious expression, "Hello me bonnie little Sky." Once again reluctant, I release his hand and allow Papu to lead me away from Jack as one solitary tear slides down my face. Before we are out of hearing, however, Jack shouts to me, "Remember what I told ye about daydreaming luv!"

Without warning another small bout of giggles sends my stomach quivering again as I turn back to Jack for one last smile and one last laugh. He still lays in the mud, supporting himself on both arms, a wicked and wolfish grin upon his face. Though the dirt and grime have rendered his clothes filthy and dark with earth, Captain Jack Sparrow may as well be wearing garments of gold and spun silk for all I see because, on this

street in Tortuga yes on this night, I have met a good man and a great friend, one that I know I will meet again someday.

1) hehehe I took that from Rugrats . You know how Tommy always says, "As Bob as my witness" instead of "As God as my witness"? That was my inspiration for "Bob-dammit". Also, if you wanted to explore Sky's personality a little deeper, there is some significance to that comment (the fact that she wondered "Who's Bob?") and the whole thing about not putting much stock into the concept of the "devilish man".

2) remember the sweet old Greek lady in my previous chapters? I decided on Xandra for her name. . you know short for Alexandra? and yes I do watch Buffy... ;

The Author's Two Cents: Aww... cuteness eh? . You gotta love little Sky, she's SO ADORABLE!!! huggles So... am I forgiven? Have I repented my sin of not writing with this sweet bit of fluff? big puppy eyes Have I? Do tell? Please? realizes she's begging, coughs Anywho I'll try and write Chapter 12 as soon as I can, katalaba? . Great!!! I love you guys SO much!!! blows kisses

Chocolate Covered Jack Sparrow Forever, FloatingFeathers


	13. The Beach

Whew!!! Well here we are again!!! Chapter 12 at long last!!! No action yet but more fluffyness so sicky sweet that your teeth will fall out from reading. . I didn't get many reviews for my intermission but that's ok... I expected people to be grumpy at me... Still I hope to hear from more people on this chapter alrighty?! Cool!!! . Oh and an update on my choir situation... I GOT INTO MADRIGALS!!! does her happy dance I am on the top of the heap AND I get to wear a medieval dress but not just ANY dress, a purple one that I get made myself!!! . Misa SO EXCITED!!! regains her composure Ahem... so I'll update you on the progress of the dress and, when school starts up and Madrigals have their first performance, I'll give you another shameless update that has absolutely nothing to do with the story. ; whispers aside But once the dress is finished, if anybody wants to see it I'll scan you a picture. . . clears throat ... anyway back to the story!!! .; (can you tell I'm excited?)

Chocolate Covered Jack Sparrow Forever, FloatingFeathers

Once again I cannot answer reviews until I catch up with my story but I still love you guys!!! . brownies for all

Disclaimer: says nothing, merely holds up a sign NOT MINE in fine print As much as I wish Jack was. . .

Fortune's Pilot

Hmmahh... there is nothing in the world like a full stomach to calm the soul and to give you a warm fuzzy feeling in the pit of your... mmm... stomach... Not exactly philosophical right now but I am quite content as I gaze around at the flurry of activity with feasting and smoking and storytelling and laughing. Even Jack's crew seem to be enjoying themselves within the warm glow of my home with all its kind people. In this moment I feel oddly... happy. Drowsy with delight if you will. To watch the children running about and playing, to listen to the shouts of the young men at their sports, to smile at the tales of the garrulous elders as they peer down at the smaller children is right now my greatest joy. Though I sit alone on the beach, lazily eyeing the banquet, I do not feel sorrow nor doubt merely... bliss.

My Aegean eyes roam over to where Jack resides, perched upon a chair with his long, spidery legs casually dangling before a small group of children and even some older ones as his animated face and hands tell another one of his outlandish and amazing stories. Glancing at the faces of his audience, I swear that I can almost hear the gasps of excitement and the sounds of awe when I see their wide eyes and slightly hanging jaws. A smile bends my thoughtful expression as I imagine Jack many years from now as an old man telling the same stories to another group of little children, his chocolate eyes still dancing with the same mirth that they sparkle with now. Though he is a pirate and an unorthodox, wild spirit, I know in my heart that he is a good man.

Music pipes up across the air, vibrating with sweet, high, soft song and the ocean calls me home. I answer as I stand to aimlessly meander along the white beach, warm sand slipping between my tiny toes as I relish in the sensations of home. A gentle smile touches my lips. Home... I have only been here for a day and I already know that this is the place I have longed for, the place where I belong. With the air, I breathe into my body the sweet salt of the ocean, the course sand of the beach, the cool wind from the palms, the fragrant perfume from the distance flowers. The rise and fall of the ever-darkening crystal waves calms me with the sound of their playful crashing along the worn shore. Once again the dying Sun shines a farewell beckon toward the youthful Night, fresh in her array of dark colors and dark creatures that roam through her tresses. Clouds blend into the blackness of her locks as she approaches from east, happily embracing the Land of Dreams. Hot, vibrant hues slowly fade into her shadow as I savor the delicious, cold wash of dusk breezes caressing my body. Thank you stars. Thank you for I am home at last. Home...

"Ye know luv it would be easy to get lost on this beach of yers so I wouldn't recommend going off all by yer onesies," a familiar voice surprises me as my insides leap about ten feet. I cock my head to my left only to face Jack Sparrow with a bottle in one hand, my waist in his other, and a cocky grin quirked under his dark, mellow eyes.

I force a frown upon my face as I remove Jack's offending hand, "I have got other things to worry more so about then getting lost on my beach if you keep sneaking up on me like that!"

Jack's pout nearly shakes away my stony face as he replaces his arm and shakes the bottle as he talks, "That's not a very nice greeting luv. I was hoping for something a little more... friendly," another devil-may-care, wolfish grin perks the corners of his lips as he gazes at me with his dark and sensual eyes.

Sensual?! When did this happen?! Ok so we have nearly kissed on a few occasions and the man just radiates with sexual energy and when his hair falls a certain way under the hot sunlight as the little trinkets jingle... no he is not sensual! Not not not! I feel a hot blush creep into my cheeks as his gaze deepens and his grin widens.

Determined to avoid confronting my body's attraction to Jack's stirring male presence, I clear my throat before changing the subject, hoping that my question will steer him away from other innuendos and actions. "Now about our venture, were you planning on adding to your own crew from the men on this island?"

Ridiculous question I know, however, it seems to temporarily sway Jack from his line of conversation, "Luv when ye are a Captain, as I am," he mentions aside, arrogantly swirling his rum bottle hand while his right arm remains firmly pressed into the soft flesh of my waist, "Ye have to know if ye can trust yer crew, ye have to know them savvy? If I take on outsiders, which I am sure yer men are fine and strong and all, the element of trust will not be there and if a Captain cannot trust his crew well... who can he trust?" Though his tone started light and jovial, Jack's face and demeanor slowly darkened as his words droned on quietly. Something inside me realizes that this is a man who has been betrayed before and obviously by someone he relied upon, someone he trusted deeply. Inwardly I sigh, no one overcomes that kind of deception easily, not even the ever resilient Captain Jack Sparrow.

For a moment I hesitate in my response merely gazing at Jack with what I hope is a guarded face before I painstakingly clasp my arm behind Jack's muscled back, curling my small fingers over his ticklish side before resting there. Gingerly I nestle my head into the crook between his neck and his shoulder, subtly scooting closer to him as my tresses pour down his back in deep raven waves. Knowing Jack's nature, I smile softly but I light my voice with a somewhat teasing and cheerful color, the way a child would with a dear friend. "Well you trust me right? I may grumble at you about being your bedwarmer but the trust must be there for you to cuddle me like a stuffed toy bunny rabbit."

Jack merely turns a raised brow toward my upward tilted face, still managing to fill my stomach with multi-colored butterflies as I stumble along my sentences once more, "Unless you uhh... trust all the women you snuggle next to like stuffed toy... umm... bunny rabbits..." Suddenly nonsensical words spill forth from my mouth as my mind takes leave of me for a moment, "ImeanIknowI haven't been very trusting of you... but... I guess now I do even if you trust me just the same as everybody else... or... thesameastheotherwomenyousnugglelike... umm... stuffed toy bunny rabbits butIsupposeIdeserveitanyway... I..."

The press of hard yet gentle lips interrupts my inane babble of thoughts and words as surprise, slight anger, and a small measure of delight overcome me. Only our lips meet as I meekly touch his in return with my soft, pliant ones, an innocent rosy pink against his experienced and darkly shaded lips. A hot flush rushes into my cheeks as my stomach grows warm with the tremulous and tender contact, a desire burning there that was unknown to me only a few days before.

After another moment I feel the slick heat of his tongue gliding along the edge of my lips, beckoning my own to allow him access to my virgin mouth. The sparks that had only been shimmering with warmth now gleam with fire as flames lick across my melting insides. Just as my tongue reaches out to answer the call... I feel the sensation of falling before I land against Jack's chest, my lips now separated from his lightly snoring ones. Captain Jack Sparrow, the scourge of Caribbean and every young woman's heart, has passed out drunk.

The temptation to punch him rises within me, however, I take one glance at his peaceful yet almost grinning face and merely curl up against his body. Gingerly I wrap my arm around his waist even as he still holds me in sleep. Before I close my eyes beside him, head comfortably resting upon his chest, I sigh and softly smile at my fallen companion. "Good night... my Captain."

The Author's Two Cents: I am SO SORRY this chapter took so long to get out!!! I've had a bit of writer's block lately and I've been a bit busy as well!!! Sadly I am not sure what I am going to do about the next chapter but we'll cross that bridge when we come to it as they say. ; Oh man school is back in session tomorrow!!! NO!!! I DUN WANNA!!! mlah poopyheads... heh oh well I'll survive. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!!! It will probably be messed up since I don't really have time to double check the entire chapter but nevertheless I do offer this to you with love!!! glomps and huggles all I've missed you guys!!! I hope you all had a great summer!!! Nitey nite!!! .

Chocolate Covered Jack Sparrow Forever, FloatingFeathers


	14. The Argument

5/29/06: Wow, it has been a crazy couple of years. I missed you guys but things were so nuts for a long time! I've graduated high school and I have already finished my first year of college yet my thoughts keep returning to this unfinished story. I know I cannot hope to make up for all the lost time but I do wish to continue work on this story. Who knows? Maybe I'll even finish it before the second movie comes out. hee grins sheepishly I wrote this tidbit of a chapter here awhile back but never completed it to satisfaction so that I could post it; here it is now. I hope you guys are still around on to enjoy it! Thank you for all your past support! I love you all! huggles and passes out the traditional pans of brownies Enjoy!

Chocolate Covered Jack Sparrow Forever, FloatingFeathers

PS: What I wrote below was the original prechapter word. From what is written there, you can just guess how long THIS poor lost chapter has been sitting around. Enjoy!

MLAH! Sorry about the delay! Between three hurricanes and all of my school work I've written almost NOTHING! cries I'M SO SORRY! clears throat Anyway I got lotz and lotz of positive feedback for my snuggly chapter so my confidence is restored! Huzza! . This chapter won't be much but I'm trying to lead up to some action (finally) so we'll see. Haven't given this one too much thought (which my best chapters usually come off the top of my head) so let's rub the lucky Lincoln and rock'n'roll! .

Chocolate Covered Jack Sparrow Forever, FloatingFeathers

Disclaimer: grr... I own NOTHING, except what I own... so there! poopyheads

Fortune's Pilot

"Sky I cannot let you back on this ship alone! Let me come with you!"

"You stubborn Greek Michaelis! How many times do I have to tell you NO!" I glower at my now almost ex-childhood friend as he nags and whines at me, his almond-shaded eyes nearly onyx with anger.

"Why can't I join you on the ship? This is dangerous Sky!" Michaelis bites out as he frantically yells at me with his flailing hands.

My fists clench tighter at my sides as I respond heatedly, "Yes it is dangerous, that's why I must go! This is for my father, Michaelis, and the island!"

For a moment Michaelis gazes at me, fury gone and questions in his eyes, "What do you mean? What does this venture have to do with your father?"

Slowly my fists dissolve into hands once more as I sigh to the floor, running my clumsy fingers through my snarled hair, "I didn't tell you..."

"Tell me now then!" Michaelis replies, grief thick within his tone; just as his grandfather was such to me, my father was that for him.

Air fills my lungs painfully as I briefly tell him the whole truth, "There is another man who seeks this treasure that we now search for. And father... knew this man... and... he was betrayed just for the map. He killed my father," I firmly state, silencing the quiver that had wavered my voice moments before, "and now I want revenge."

Unshed tears shimmer in Michaelis's eyes as he grits his teeth, "More reason for me to come with you Sky. Please... I need to... I want to find this man. I cannot live without justice being done."

Raising my head, I gingerly touch the sides for his face and gaze into his mournful orbs, "No Michaelis, no. I won't do that. I don't want you to be tainted by this my friend. Revenge is a black creature, a rat of hatred that gnaws away at your heart until it eats you hollow and there is nothing left on the inside but resounding numbness. No my dear one, your place is here. I need you to be a man now, to be a leader and guard these people not only from invaders but from themselves. Can you do that for me?"

"A true man would not rest until this.. this deed had been rectified with the spilling of this wicked man's blood upon the ground!" Michaelis chokes back a sob as one lone tear glitters down his golden face and I grasp him tighter as he attempts to pull away from me, "Please Michaelis, do not talk this way. A man is not made by the blood of his enemies but by the strength of his heart to do what is right," I pause as I stroke a stray hair away from his face, devastated by despair and anger, "and what is right is for you to guard the island and keep the peace. For me. Please Michaelis?" Silence. "Please?"

Soon he nods, his tone soft as he speaks, "Alright Sky. I will do this for you. I won't fail you in this."

Gingerly, I kiss his lined forehead, his brow still wrought with grief, "Thank you my friend, thank you."

Wandering along the moonlit beach, the early evening hours long since past, I gaze longingly at the village, at the land that had once been my home a time ago and that was rapidly becoming my home again. Yet as I dwell on these thoughts, a tear careens wreaklessly down my cheek for I know that, come the morning, I will have to leave my newly discovered home again to battle darkness on a sea of uncertainty.

Lying in Jack Sparrow's arms and reeling from his kiss would have been a grand comfort, if Michaelis had not disturbed me from where I lay with his youthful impetuousity. At this last thought, I laugh softly, sadly; since when did I not think of myself as young? I still feel green, weak as a newborn colt in my barely tenable knowledge, yet I know that I must be strong, that I must rally my strength to do what is right from somewhere and perhaps that is what makes me old.

Chilled by the night's air, I lend one last lingering look toward the moon, watchful and wise as always, before I turn from the sea and seek out my resting place beside Jack. Although my mind protests at the prospect of resuming my snuggling position beside this pompous man, it is my heart that convinces me to accept the comfort that his carelessly draped bark offers as I curl beside him once more to sleep and dream of the dark adventure to come.

The Author's Two Cents: The first part was the original chapter; however, the second half I added on a whim after the argument between Sky and Michaelis. Sorry about the seriousness of the second half, I am feeling a bit reflective lately and I think that Sky, considering her situation, would too. I hope this chapter meets your standards! The next chapter should mark the beginning of the quest! Woot! . Catch ya later guys and gals! Nitey nite!

Chocolate Covered Jack Sparrow Forever, FloatingFeathers


End file.
